Convivencia en grupo
by Hanshakou
Summary: mandan a nuestros queridos amigos a un campamento para que convivan,pasaran varias cosas antes de que todos esten en santa paz, sin golpes y moretones...bueno ese es mi summary...interesantisimo ¿no?...la verdad si! leanlo!es genial!
1. Un viaje alegre

Ohayo!! primero:...arigato diosa luna y hinatakawaii!! no saben ke loca me puse con los reviews jajaja

Hinatakawaii tu critica me sirvio! para saber que alguien toma su genial tiempo para leer fics de futuras otakus jajaja

Diosa luna enserio ke me subiste el animo! voy a hacer lo de profundizar las cosas para mejorar, ah dudo que haya otro capitulo, mi cerebro esta seco para eso jaja

Bueno regresando al tema, este es un fic que hize con mi prima, ella es la de la idea, solo que le ayudo a desarrollarla, se va a morir cuando sepa que ya la subi jajajaja, espero que les guste, no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos va a tener, pero si van a ser varios,bueno ya mucha platica

Naaaaruto nooooo es miiiiiiio

_pensamientos_

* * *

Kakashi habia mandado llamar a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

Kakashi: chicos, se iran de campamento con Ino, SHikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Kiba y Shino durante dos semanas

Los tres: QUE?? PORQUE??

Kakashi: tienen que aprender a convivir

Los tres: pero si ya convivimos!!

Kakashi: claaaaro, por eso cada vez que se ven se pelean

Los tres: pero…

Kakashi: PERO NADA AHORA VAYAN A EMPACAR!!

Kakashi se fue, pero aun asi escucharon que gritaba

Kakashi: Y SI SIGUEN NEGANDOSE O NO CONVIVEN NO APROBARAN!!

Los tres: QUE??

Kakashi: a empacar!! Salen en 15 minutos!!

Se fueron a regañadientes, empacaron y fueron a la entrada de la Konoha, ahí ya estaban los demas

Conductor: suban

Todos(con mirada de "Te odio"): si

Conductor: no me culpen a mi! Yo no tuve la culpa

EL conductor se tapo la cara y aslio corriendo

Kiba:eso…fue…

Naruto: raro…

Sasuke: mucho…

Sakura: creen que este bien?

Tenten: lo dudo, viste su cara?

Hinata: pobre

Shikamaru: que problemático habria sido viajar con ese conductor

Temari: y ahora?

Voz: que le hicieron?

Todos voltearon, vieron a Kakashi

Naruto: nosotros nada

Sakura: solo se fue

Kakashi suspiro

Kakashi: les mandare otro conductor…

Se sentaron en sus maletas y comenzaron a quejarse, llego el nuevo conductor subieron al autobús, se sentaron de esta forma

Conductor/Naruto

Asientos1-2:Chouji/Ino...Asientos11-12:vacio

Asientos3-4:vacio...Asientos13-14: Shikamaru/ Temari

Asientos5-6:Neji/ Shino...Asientos15-16:vacio

Asientos7-8: vacio...Asientos17-18: Sasuke/Sakura

Asientos9-10:Tenten/ Lee...Asientos19-20: Kiba/Hinata

2 horas después…

Naruto: ya casi llegamos??

Conductor: no

Todos: que??

Conductor: callense y dejen de molestar

Naruto:uy, mejor hubieran dejado al otro conductor

Sakura: Naruto!!

Naruto: que? Le pagan por llevarnos

EL conductor freno de golpe

Todos: aaahhh!!

Se estrellaron en los asientos de al frente, el conductor se levanto y los miro

Conductor: no me pagan!! Yo solo quiero actuar!!

Salio corriendo del autobús, a todos les salio una gota estilo anime, vieron como se alejaba

Kiba: que eran parientes este y el anterior?

Naruto: y ahora?

Shikamaru: hablenle a aguien, que nos manden otro conductor

Naruto: pero…literalmente…nos van a golpear

Neji: era el segundo conductor

Shikamaru: y que quieren? Caminar?

Todos sacaron sus celulares y llamaron a los profesores, en unas 2 horas llego un nuevo conductor

Kiba: usted no quiere ser actor?

Conductor: eh…no…

Todos suspiraron de alivio

Conductor: quiero cantar!!

Todos: solo conduzca!!

* * *

bueno, ese es el primer capitulo de convivencia en grupo, espero pronto subir el proximo

Sayonnara!!


	2. La llegada y el encuentro

Hola

Hola!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, este si va a ser un poco m as largo jeje, en este capitulo saldra un nuevo personaje inventado por mi loca prima… uhm …bueno pasamos a la historia que ya no se que poner

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, sino de Masashi Kishimoto

susurro

* * *

Despues de 15 mil intentos para que el conductor no cantara, 7 mil molestadas de Naruto al conductor, y tres horas, llegaron al…campamento?

Conductor: ya llegaaaaamooooos

Naruto: seria mejor que no hablara como cantadito

Conductor: tu crees?

Sasuke: dejalo Naruto, ya puede hacer lo que quiera

Sasuke bajo del autobús, Naruto le dijo al oido al conductor

Naruto: oiga, si algun dia quiere ir a cantar a una fiesta…porque no llega de sorpresa a la de ese chico?

Conductor: en serio??

Naruto: si, yo le doy la direccion y…

Sakura: ya nos vamos! Hasta luego señor

Sakura tomo a Naruto de la chamarra y lo saco del camion

Naruto: pero yo solo queria….

Sakura: nada! Querias hacerle algo a Sasuke-kun! Se supone que vamos a convivir! No lo arruines!

Kiba: que miedo…

Kiba bajo junto con Hinata

Lee: vamos!! Estamos en plena flor de la juventud!!

Lee bajo corriendo, los demas lo siguieron

Ino: pero no hay cabañas o algo!! No hay nada!!

Un hombre se les acerco

X: ustedes son los que necesitan convivir ¿verdad? Siganme

Todos lo miraron feo, tardaron en hacerle caso, lo siguieron, caminaron mucho

Naruto: oigan, primero el viajezote en camion, y ahora caminando?

Sasuke: mejor no digas nada, no podemos seguir traumando a la gente

Sakura: si, me dan pena

Naruto: no fue nuestra culpa, ya estaban medio traumados

Neji: no nos echen toda la culpa

Lee: que les parece si corremos!!

Silencio

Sakura: ehm…Lee-san…jeje…no creo que sea muy…

Lee: oh, vamos!! Porque no quieren??

Shikamaru: problemático

Naruto: flojera

No le concedieron su deseo a Lee y siguieron caminando, no hablaban, lo unico que querian era llegar, dejar sus cosas, comer, descansar, golpearse…oh…eso no

X: ya llegamos

Todos:¿¿

Kiba: pero….

Naruto: solo es…

Sasuke: nada…solo espacio

Ino: ESTAREMOS EN EL BOSQUE 2 SEMANAS??

X: que querias? Un spa?

Sakura: DONDE DORMIREMOS??

X: van a dormir en tiendas de acampar

Ino:con insectos??

Shino: ey!!

Les dieron cuatro tiendas de acampar, y un paquete para sobrevivir: cacerolas, sartenes, tazas, cucharas, mapa, brujula, una cobija de 1 milimetro de grosor…era mas sabana que conija pero bueno, linterna y unas botellas de agua

Sakura: hubiera preferido no saber donde dormiríamos

Chouji: QUE COMEREMOS??

X: ahí se las arreglan ustedes

La persona se fue

Sakura: y ahora?

Silencio…

Sakura: de acuerdo…pondre las tiendas

Sasuke: buscare comida

Naruto: hare la fogata

Hinata: buscare la leña

Chouji: buscare comida!

Neji: ayudare a Sasuke

Tenten: yo a Sakura

Lee: ire por agua al rio mas cercano para la comida!

Kiba: yo ire con Hinata por leña

Temari: yo ire con Chouji, que alguien mas ayude a las tiendas

Shino: yo

Shikamaru: ya que…

Ino: bueno…yo ire con Lee

Cada quien se fue a hacer lo que debia

Sakura: y…esto va donde?

Tenten: uhm…

Shino:…

Shikamaru: ya sabia yo que iba a ser muy problemático…

Sakura: hay que volver a intentarlo

Shikamaru: neh, hay que dormir al aire libre

Sakura y tenten: no!

Tenten: tal ves sea lindo dormir asi, pero no sabemos que animales hay aquí

Despues de un ratotote las tiendas quedaron medio decentes

Sakura: ya terminamos!

Con Neji y Sasuke

Sasuke: no hay nada aquí

Neji: no…que hacemos?

Sasuke: llevar plantas?

Neji: y les decimos que es comestible

Sasuke: exacto

Con Kiba y Hinata:

Kiba: estupidos arboles gigantes que me da flojera subir para conseguir tontas ramas- volteo a ver a Hinata- porque no hay ramas en el suelo?

Hinata alzo los hombros

Hinata: solo estan en contra nuestra

Kiba: ni modo…

Con Chouji y Temari

Temari: oye…seguro que los demas tambien encontraron comida

Chouji: no importa! Hay que alimentarme bien!

Temari: ah….si…

Lee regreso en 5 segundos con miles de botes de agua, Ino tardo otro poco en llegar, igual con muchos botes

Sakura: trajeron muy pocos!!

Ino: fue Lee, dijo que asi hariamos ejercicio

En otro rato todos regresaron, solo faltaban Neji y Sasuke

Sasuke: en serio piensas que se la van a creer?

Neji: espero que si

Sasuke: mira!

Sasuke señalo debajo de un arbol

Neji: es una chica!

Sasuke: no, en serio?

Neji: callate baka, vamos por ella y la llevamos al campamento

Neji subio a la chica a su espalda

Sasuke: vámonos

Neji: ey, aguantame ¿no?, tu no la vas a cargar

Sasuke: ni que estuviera pesada

Neji: no, pero aun asi tu no llevas nada mas que las plantas

Regresaron al campamento

Lee: se tardaron! Que paso con la fuerza de la juventud??

Neji: callate Lee

Tenten: que es eso?

Sasuke: una chica que encontramos en el bosque

Tenten: no tarado! Lo que traes en la mano

Sasuke: lo que te vas a comer

Sakura: quien es la chica?

Sasuke: ya dije, la encontramos

Neji la bajo, Sakura se le acerco

Sakura: tiene fiebre

Ino: voy por una botella de agua

Tenten: ire por un pañuelo

Sakura; si, Lee ayudame a ponerla en la tienda

Lee: bien!!

Lee cargo a la chica y dos segundos después Sakura ya le estaba poniendo el pañuelo mojado en la frente. La chica empezo a abrir los ojos

Chica: mmm…

Sakura: que bien que ya despertaste

Chica: que…donde estoy

Sakura: en una tienda de acampar, enmedio del bosque, quien eres?

Chica: me llamo Yukey

Sakura: bien Yukey, vamos afuera

Yukey: esta bien

Sakura y Yukey salieron de la tienda, todo estaban sentados en el piso, se levantaron

Sakura: chicos, ella es Yukey

Ino: Yukey? Que lindo nombre

Yukey: gracias

Ino: me llamo Ino, ellos son: Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto y ya conociste a Sakura

Todos: mucho gusto!

Yukey: un placer

* * *

bueno, ese es el segundo capitulo, no se me ocurrio mas, gracias por sus reviews, en serio ke me hacen muy feliz!!

ah! .-nah-kuroi-. no pude poner nejiten en este capitulo jeje pero en el proximo espero ponerlo!

espero ke sigan leyendo el fic

Sayonnara!!


	3. Una mala impresion

Konichiwa!! perdon por tardar en subir el capitulo pero esque no se me ocurria nada, mas bien son dos capitulos, porque me da flojera ver uno muy largo, este va a estar corto y asi de zzzzz y tambien concuerdo con NEHEZ-UCHIHA, el anterior tambien estuvo de: y luego?...y luego?...y luego?...

Por cierto Diosa Luna, me voy a llevar un buen espacio contestando tus preguntas, porque si las voy a contestar para aclarar dudas jaja

1: si!! si va a haber KIbahina!

2: en los proximos capiulos se explica el porque de la ausencia de gaara y kankuro

3: tienen 15 a años(o sea Naruto,Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino: 15- Sasuke, SakuraLee, Tenten, Neji, Gaara: 16- Kankuro 17, Temari: 18) son las edades segun shipuuden, si me equivoco diganme, onegai

4:sobre la comida...haz de cuenta que solo se veian los ojos de Chouji y de Temari por culpa de todo lo que encontraron( a saber a donde se fueron Sasuke y Neji oara que no consigueran nada)

5: yo creo que los arboles estaban en huelga y por eso se hicieron mas altos

6: gomen!! olvide poner a Akamaru! soy una mala persona...pero ya va a salir

7:esos choferes tenian el destino de pasar su vida visitando a un psicologo, nada mas.

8: quien esta ahi? si es de la tipa esa Yukey...por lo que me ha dicho mi prima...no me ha dicho nada...cuando sepa les digo que si no no tiene nada que ver(prima loca que tengo, mete personajes asi nada mas, de sopeton)

9: hasta creen ke les voy a decir

10: ...

Y si!! se van a matar! sangre sangre!!...perdon es mi trauma...y por cierto, no tiene jutsus ni nada, bueno fue mas espacio de lo pensado pero bueno, pasamos a las capitulos

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio

* * *

Despues de presentarse, callar y golpear a Naruto por decir tontrerias como "conoces a tarzan?", Preguntarle mil cosas a Yukey, tantas que no sabia a quien contestar, y a lo unico que atinaba de cir era que ella vivia no muy cerca de ahí, se callaron un momento.Sasuke la miro

Sasuke la miro

Sasuke: que es eso?

Yujey: eh? Esto? Es una flauta

Ino: sabes tocar la flauta?

Sakura: entonces porque crees que la trae? De adorno?

Ino: mira tu fren…

Kiba: ehm…porque no tocas algo?

Yukey: claro

Empezo a tocar una melodia tranquila y bonita

Hinata: eres muy buena

Yukey: gracias, y porque estan aquí?

Shino: para aprender convivir

Yukey: convivir?

Sasuke: es una larga historia

Yukey: aaaja, porque no vienen a mi casa?

Todos: claro

Yukey los condujo a su casa, tardaron un poco en llegar, pero como estuvieron platicando no se les hizo muy largo

Yukey: bueno, aquí es

Vieron una casa grande y bonita frente a ellos, Yukey abrio

Yukey: entren...menos el perro

Kiba se cruzo de brazos

Kiba: porque nunca lo dejan entrar a los lugares?

Yukey: es excesivamente grande

Kiba: pero es cuidadoso, lo bueno es que ya se acostumbro

Entraron, la casa estaba llena de cosas relacionadas con la musica. Yukey les sirvio a todos una taza de te, se sentaron en la sala, todos aun miraba embobados la casa

Yukey: y…uhm…me decian que vinieron para "aprender" a convivir?

Todos: si

Yukey: y porque?

Todos se miraron, no querian darle una mala impresión a Yukey

Sakura: bueno…

Temari: esque…

Tenten: digamos que…

Sasuke: ehm…

Chouji: eso…

Kiba: uhm…esque si convivimos pero solo porque un dia discutimos un poco…

Todos (menos Naruto): si, si, eso paso

Naruto: pero si peleamos todos los dias!

Todos lo voltearon a ver a Naruto con cara de "Callate!!"

Yukey: ohhhhh….asi que fue eso…no loes creo

Sasuke: fue tu culpa Naruto!!

Neji: si!!

Empezaron a gritarse entre ellos y a Yukey le quedo clara la razon por la que estaban ahi, cuando vio que estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes mejor intervino

Yukey: OIGAN!! CALLENSE!!

Dejaron de gritarse y miraron a Yukey avergonzados

Yukey: ya entendi perfectamente lo que paso, que les parace si los llevo a recorrer la casa?

Todos: bien

Pasaron un buen rato entreteniendose con lo que Yukey tenia, instrumentos, figuras curiosas de quien sabe que…

Kiba: Yukey…acaso vives sola?

Yukey: pues…si

Neji: porque?

Yukey: bueno…preferiria no hablar de eso por ahora

Todos: nohayproblema

Yukey: esta es mi habitación

Entraron en un cuarto bastante grande. Sasuke se acerco a un escritorio y vio varias hojas en el, las miro un rato

Sasuke: oye Yukey, que son estas?

Yukey se acerco a Sasuke, vio lo que le enseñaba y le quito las hojas rapidamente

Yukey:n…no son nada

Sasuke: bueno

Naruto: Yukeeeey!! Me duele!!

Sakura: Naruto baka!! Mira que poner tu dedo en una engrapadora no es nada inteligente!!

Sasuke: hasta Akamaru es mas inteligente

Kiba: ey! parece que le dijiste idiota a mi perro!

Yukey se alejo rapidamente, Sasuke oculto unas hojas que Yukey no le habia quitado

Despues de quitarle las grapas del dedo a Naruto y después de curarlo todos decidieron que era mejor irse

Shikamaru: ya se esta haciendo tarde, y si luego Kakashi se entera de que no estuvimos en el "campamento"…

Sasuke: …nos va a asesinar…mejor vámonos

Yukey se ofrecio a acompañarlos, pero ellos se negaron

Sasuke: pronto va a obscurecer y no seria buena idea que regresaras sola

Tenten: Sasuke tiene razon, es peligroso aunque vivas aquí

Yukey: y ustedes?

Kiba: tenemos experiencia en lo de los golpes

Todos asintieron

Sasuke: si algo se nos acerca…

Yukey:creo que ya entendi

Sasuke: bueno, entonces nos vemos

Yukey: adios

* * *

bueno ahi esta, lean el otro ¿si? ahi ya anexe las partes nejiten y hinakiba, siento queno me salieron muy bien, pero pues fue en clase de mate cuando lo hize y mi cerebro estaba: ya dejame de molestar!!


	4. Estamos perdidos!

bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero que si haya quedado...en verdad lo espero...

Susurro

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al campamento, pronto comenzaron a pensar que tal vez no habia sido buena idea que Yukey no los acompañara, estaba muy obscuro

Sasuke: alguien sabe donde estamos?

Sakura: ni idea

Ino: al menos deberiamos de haberle pedido indicaciones a Yukey

Shikamaru: que hacemos?

Silencio…

Sasuke: no creo que sea muy grave

Sakura: no podemos quedarnos aquí!

Chouji: QUE COMERIAMOS??

Todos miraron a Chouji, que empezaba a agonizar

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke

Sakura: no es grave ¿eh?

Sasuke: no crei que fuera a pasar esto….

Temari: hacia donde vamos? No recuerdo que hayamos pasado por aquí

Lee: hay que correr para orientarnos!!

Shikamaru: que problemático

Sasuke y Shino se miraron

Sasuke: oigan…

Todos: que?

Shino: esta muy…tranquilo…donde esta Naruto?

Silencio….

En un lugar lejos de ahí

Naruto: no veo nada!!

Kiba: nadie ve nada

Naruto: hay alguien a mi lado!

Neji: soy yo baka

Naruto: al otro

Kiba: dobe, soy yo, eres un miedoso

Neji: quien y quien esta? Nombrense

X:Tenten

X: H…Hinata

X: Kiba y Akamaru

X: Neji

X: Naruto-sama!!

Neji y Kiba golpearon a Naruto

Kiba: mejor callate que fue tu culpa que nos separaramos

Naruto: no es cierto!

Neji: si!!

Kiba: no eres Chouji para detenerte asi de repente a comer!

Neji: a el si se lo aceptamos porque es normal!

Naruto: ni tenia tanta hambre

Kiba: ibas a comerte un pajaro vivo!!

Naruto: lo deje con vida!!

Kiba: te obligamos!

Hinata: uhm…chicos…n…no creo que debamos pelear…

Tenten: Hinata tiene razon, hay que encontrar a los demas

Kiba: pero no sabemos donde estamos, ni donde estan ellos

Silencio

Tenten: entonces…

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de un arbusto

Naruto: Ahhhh!!

Todos: Aaahhhhh!!

Kiba le dio otro golpe

Kiba: BAKA!! No grites!!

Naruto: me espante!

Kiba: y??

Naruto: Aaaahhhh!!

Todos: callate!!

Se quedaron en silencio

Tenten: n…no era nada jeje…

Hinata: n…no

Neji: deprimente…

Un buho salio muy rapido de una rama cercana

Todos: Ahhhh!!

Salieron corriendo mientras seguían gritando

Naruto: VAMOSAMORIRVAMOSAMORIRVAMOSAMORIRVAMOSAMORIR!!

Todos: callate Naruto!! No vamos a morir!!

Naruto: VANAMORIRVANAMORIRVANAMO…

Kiba y Hinata: Aaaaahhhhhhh!!

Neji y Tenten se detuvieron, Kiba, Hinata y Akamaru habian caido a un agujero

Tenten: o…oigan!! Estan bien??

Silencio…

Neji: y ahora?

Tenten: y Naruto?

No lo vieron cerca de ahí

Tenten: baka…se va a perder mas

Con Kiba y Hinata

Kiba:ouch…-se sento en el suelo, miro alrededor- y esto?...Hinata!!

Kiba se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Hinata, vio a Akamaru junto a ella, movio la cola al verlo

Voz: OOOIGAAAAN!! SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN??

Kiba cargo a Hinata

Kiba: HINATA SE DESMAYO!! VOY A INTENTAR ENCONTRAR LA SALIDA!! VAYAN CON LOS DEMAS!!

Tenten: SEGURO??

Kiba: AKAMARU ME VA A GUIAR!!

Tenten: DE ACUERDO!! Vamos Neji

Neji y Tenten se alejaron

Kiba: vamos Akamaru

Sasuke: entonces que hacemos?

Sakura: esperar?

Ino: si seguimos, nos vamos a perder mas

Shikamaru: y estabamos aquí para convivir?

Temari: estamos todos separados…espero que Kankuro y Gaara se lo esten pasando mejor

Ino: no es justo que ellos vayan a llegar después! Van a estar menos tiempo aquí!

Temari: el profesor dijo que tenian que cumplir el castigo lo mas pronto posible

Sakura: adoraba mucho su carro ¿no?

Ino: eso creo

(eso del carro y el castigo lo voy a explicar mas después porque si no me llevo mucho espacio)

Voz: ABRAN PASO!!

Todos: ¿?

Naruto paso en medio de ellos rapidamente

Sakura: o…oi Naruto!!

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el, lo alcanzaron

Sasuke: porque corres BAKA??

Naruto: algo me estaba siguiendo!!

Sakura: y los demas??

Naruto: se los tragaron!!

Todos: que??

Naruto: solo corran!!

Sasuke: pero si no te esta siguiendo na…

Escucharon un rugido

Todos: Ahhhhh!!

Corrieron mas rapido dejando a Naruto atrás

Naruto: ch…chotomate!! No me dejen!!

Con Neji y Tenten

Tenten: crees que fue bueno dejarlos ahí?

Neji: no podiamos hacer nada

Tenten: pues si pero…y que pasa si no pueden salir?

Neji: van a encontrar la forma

Llegaron a un cruce de caminos que apenas se veia

Tenten: y ahora por donde?

Neji:… por donde quieres?

Tenten: los dos se ven tenebrosos

Silencio

Neji: no seas miedosa-empezo a caminar- no tendrias que preocuparte de nada si sabes que yo voy a cuidar que no te pase nada

Tenten se quedo en shock, Neji diciendo eso? Neji el orgulloso? Neji el que se suponia que no se preocupaba por nadie?

Neji: oye no te quedes atrás, te quieres perder?

Tenten: eh?...ah! esperame!

Tenten corrio hacia el, aunque confundida, sonriendo. Siguieron caminando, adentrandose cada vez mas, y mientras mas caminaban, mas obscuro se hacia el camino, Tenten inconscientemente se acercaba mas a Neji, intentando controlar sus nervios e intentando ver delante de ellos

Tenten: porque no regresamos?

Neji: nos vamos a peder mas

Ya no dijeron nada, caminaban en un tetrico silencio

Tenten: _piensacosaslindaspiensacosaslindaspiensacosaslindas…mmm…Neji…agh! Dije cosas lindas cosaslindascosaslindascosaslin..._

Sintio algo pasando por sus pies

Tenten: Ahhhh!!

Se tomo rapidamente del cuello de Neji

Neji: ey!! Que te pasa??- intento separarla- suel…ta…me!!

Tenten: dijiste que no ibas a dejar que nada me pase! Que me ibas a cuidar! Asi que cuidame!!

Neji: era para que siguieras caminando!

Tenten: no quita que lo hayas dicho!!

Neji: esque eres una miedosa!!

Tenten: tu igual!!

Neji: claro que no!! Ya sueltame!!

Tenten: no!!

Neji: porque??

Tenten: soy una miedosa ¿¿no??

Neji: que??

Tenten: Lee no me hubiera dicho nada!!

Neji: no me compares con Lee!!

Tenten: Lee es mas caballeroso!

Neji: deja de compararme!!

Tenten: LeeLeeLeeLeeLeeLEE!!

Neji: basta!!

Tenten: LEEEEE!!

Neji: bueno ya!! No me sueltes si no quieres!!

Tenten: perfecto

Tenten solto a Neji

Neji: si que eres rara

Tenten: jeje pero asi me quieres ¿no?

Neji la miro

Neji: que

Tenten: nada

Neji se le quedo viendo, después de un momento miro al frente sonriendo

Neji: obvio

Con Kiba y Hinata

Kiba: oye Akamaru, Hinata ya tardo en despertar

Akamaru: (y yo…hago que?)

Kiba: una idea para…

Hinata: Ahhhh

Empujo a Kiba y ambos cayeron al suelo

Kiba: que dem…

Hinata estaba de rodillas, con una mano en el piso, la otra en la espalda y los ojos apretados

Hinata: itai…

Akamaru ladro, Hinata abrio de golpe los ojos, vio a Kiba sentado en el suelo tomandose un brazo con una mano

Hinata: K…Kiba-kun!! Gomenasai!!-se levanto y corrio hacia el, se agacho a su lado-e…estas bien?

Kiba: si, no es nada

Hinata bajo la mirada

Hinata: p…perdon…esque…esque como esta obscuro…no te reconoci…

Kiba: no importa Hinata, lo bueno es que despertaste, me estaba preocupando

Hinata lo miro

Hinata: en…serio?

Kiba cerro los ojos y sonrio

Kiba: tonta, claro que si- se levanto- mejor nos apresuramos- ayudo a Hinata- tenemos que salir de aquí

Hinata:s…si…

Siguieron caminando, siguiendo a Akamaru, Hinata seguia avergonzada y no se atrevia a mirar a Kiba, llegaron a una parte de bajada donde habia muchas rocas

Kiba: rayos…

Akamaru ladro

Kiba: doble rayos-miro a hinata, ella evito sus ojos- tenemos que bajar a fuerzas, por alla esta la salida

Kiba bajo lentamente a una piedra, ayudo a Hinata para ir bajando, asi siguieron un tiempo

Kiba: que no se acaba nunca?

Hinata:ya…ya casi llegamos Kiba-kun

Efectivamente, vieron desde una gran y alta roca el suelo

Kiba: uy…

Akamaru bajo de un salto

Kiba: si Akamaru puede..nosotros tambien ¿no?

Hinata: p…pero el es mucho mas grande

Kiba: eso si…no creo que sea muy difícil…_vamos Kiba pensara que eres un cobarde si no saltas…espero que no duela mucho…_

Kiba salto y cayo de rodillas al suelo..un poco duro

Kiba: _ouch ouch ouch ouch…_

Hinata:K…Kiba-kun?

Kiba se levanto y giro, extendio los brazos, Hinata dudo un poco, era muy alto…no era que no confiara en Kiba pero…daba miedo…

Hinata:_ v…vamos…Kiba-kun te atrapara…nunca dejaria que te caigas_…¿no?

Hinata se avento, Kiba la tomo de su mano derecha y de la cintura, Hinata no se movio, tenia los ojos apretados

Kiba: estas bien?

Hinata abrio los ojos

Hinata: s…si

Kiba quito su mano de la cintura de Hinata, ninguno se solto, miraron sus manos, se vieron a los ojos

Kiba: _Hinata…_

Hinata: _K…Kiba-kun…_

Se soltaron y miraron a otra parte

Kiba: v…vamos

Hinata: h…hai!

* * *

mmm...bueno...ese es el capitulo...no me convence mucho...pero bueno...la clase de mate es muy aburrida...alguna idea para poner en el fic? algo que quieren que pase? denme ideas...¿si?


	5. Nagareboshi

Konichiwa!! perdon por tardar tanto...pero hubo un problemita con mi prima y su falta de inspiracion para los nombres...

bueno ahora...a contestar preguntas! que alegria me da contestarlas! sobre todo si son el doble!! tic en el ojo

jajaja, tal vez creian que no las contestaria y justo por eso las voy a contestar!! (y tambien porque no tengo nada que hacer...)

1.- como lo digo...una cancha olimpica como 7 veces

2.-lo dudo...pero seria genial jaja

3.- ya se va a saber

4.- ya se va a saber

5.- en mi vocabulario es cleptomano, sasuke deberia ir a CA (cleptomanos anonimos) que tiene un grave problema con eso

6.- a mi igual me duele buu... pero a quien mas golpeo?

7.- deberian dejarlo!! no es justo!! pero asi de grande y de descuidado...quien quiere perder sus pertenencias y que queden en el estomago de un perro

8.- habra que formar una...

9.- si se hubiera engrapado la boca habria sido muy emo, has de cuenta que estaba de tenton y como no se da cuenta de nada, apreto la engrapadora

10.- porque esta retrasados

11.- casi luego luego de salir de la casa...que triste, si estan retrasados

12.- cuando falte la comida si, pero supongo que ellos lo saben y evitaran quedarse sin comida jaja

13.- es un renacuajo...

14.- supongo que lo pensaron al menos un segundo

15.- porque neji dice que el es mejor que lee ( Lee te amo!! n/n) y que no le va a poder ganar, seria frustrante si te comparan con alguien que dices es inferior...¿no?...(Lee te amo!!)

16.- lo dudo

17.- seria genial...pero dudo que mi prima me dejara...

18.- se cree gato

19.- pues si se andan perdiendo asi lo dudo

20.- ni-idea

Estoy falta de inspiracion, no tengo nada que hacer...Nagareboshi es estrella fugaz, es ridiculo en español pero les digo que ni a mi prima ni a mi se nos ocurria algo, asi que lo pase a japones...y se oye medio decente

bueno, ya los dejo

_pensamientos_

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio ( mi hermana me obliga a ponerlo)

* * *

Despues de vagar un rato Kiba y Hinata salieron de la cueva, ninguno habia dicho palabra en el trayecto, Hinata no podia quitarse de la cabeza la idea de la calidez de la mano de Kiba y Kiba simplemente pensaba que ya queria salir de ahí porque le era muy incomodo estar asi con Hinata

Neji y Tenten tampoco decian nada, mas por miedo que por otra cosa

Los demas habian llegado por milagro al campamento

Sakura: hay que hacerles una señal, sigue muy obscuro y se van a perder mas

Shikamaru: quien hace la fogata?

Sasuke: yo

Chouji: yo me voy a comer

Naruto: y yo me voy a dormir

Shikamaru: eso debia decirlo yo!

Naruto: ni modo…

Sasuke: flojos…

Naruto: bueno bueno, pero para que veas Shikamaru, Chouji y yo la hacemos

Hinata sintio la mano de Kiba en su hombro, volteo a verlo

Kiba: mira

Kiba le señalo una columna de humo

Hinata: son ellos?

Kiba: supongo ¿no Akamaru?

Akamaru ladro

Tenten y Neji vieron humo

Neji: hasta que se les ocurre algo inteligente

Tenten: si, ya quiero llegar

Sakura: naruto baka!! Apagalo!!

Naruto: con que??con que??

Todos intentaban desesperadamente apagar el "incendio" que habia provocado la fogata de Chouji Shikamaru y Naruto, Naruto tomo las botellas de agua

Naruto: pero ayudenme!!

Todos siguieron su ejemplo

Ino: no se apaga!!

Temari: que hacemos??

Lee: hay que seguir!!

Voz: QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO??

Todos miraron a un lado, Neji, Tenten, Kiba y Hinata habian llegado

Kiba: que hicieron??

Con ayuda de los recien llegado pronto apagaron el fuego

Kiba: que demonios…quemaron medio bosque…

Todos: gomen…

Se sentaron alrededor de una fogata bien hecha

Kiba: porque nadie tiene sueño?

Hinata: uhm…t…tal ves sea porque…s…seguimos un poco asustados…

Nadie la contradijo

Sakura. Bueno…hay que recordar que nada nos puede pasar…¿verdad?

Naruto: se…supone…

Sasuke: si no, no nos deberian haber traido aquí

Silencio….

Shikamaru: que hacemos?

Sasuke(sarcasmo): para que nos trajeron?

Naruto: pero como?

Sasuke: yo que se

Shikamaru: que problemático

Sakura: debemos hacer algo…todo queremos aprobar ¿no?

Todos: obvio

Temari: oigan, porque no acampamos cerca de la casa de Yukey?

Sakura: es buena idea

Ino: pero no ahora

Sakura: pues no, quieren perderse de nuevo?

Neji/Tenten/Kiba/Hinata: NO!

Todos los miraron

Sakura: jejeje…paso algo especial mientras estabamos perdidos?

Kiba/Neji: no! Callate!

Todos: ajaaaa

Neji/Tenten/Kiba/Hinata: c…callense que no paso nada!!

Temari: bueno, entonces mañana vamos y le decimos

Todos: bien

Naruto: oigan, alguien sabe como Kakashi-sensei se dara cuenta si convivimos?

Sasuke: que pregunta…pues…uhm…

Sasuke se callo, todos se quedaron pensando

Sakura: el chofer se fue…

Ino: tambien el que nos trajo aquí…

Silencio…

Sasuke: uhm…que les parece si nos vamos a dormir?

Nadie se opuso, estuvieron un rato decidiendo como se quedarian , habia 4 tiendas, ese dia se quedarian:

T1, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino

T2: Neji, Sasuke y Chouji

T3: Sakura, Temari y Hinata

T4: Tenten, Ino y…Naruto?

Naruto: eh?? Porque me va a tocar con mujeres??  
Neji: para ahorrar espacio

Tenten: y porque con nosotras??

Sasuke: porque solo son dos

Chouji: tengo hambre

Naruto: me rehuso!

Neji: entonces duerme fuera

Naruto: …

Lee: vamos! No creo que sea tan malo!

Ino y Tenten lo miraron como diciendole "muerete!"

Lee: bueno…solo era mi opinión

Shikamaru: que problematicos son todos

Temari: a quien le dices problemático??

Todos comenzaron a gritar

Sakura: callense!!

Ino: callate tu frentezota que tu no vas a dormir con esa cosa!!

Ino señalo a donde estaba Naruto…hacia donde debia estar Naruto

Ino: ¿¿ Donde esta??

Kiba: el ya les estaba diciendo que se iba a ir pero no le hicieron caso

Ino: ni loca dormire con el!!

Neji: pero ya lo estas ¿no?

Ino: que dijiste??

Kiba: dijo que estas loca!! Y lo apoyo!! Me da pena Naruto! Que va a tener que dormir contigo!!

Ino: como??

Sakura: que pasa ino-cerda?? La verdad duele??

Ino: mira frentezota esto no te incumbe!!

Sakura: si yo quiero si!!

Chouji: tengo…

Ino y Sakura: callate!!

Sakura: si yo quiero meterme me meto!!

Ino: eso no es una razon!!

Sakura: dame una razon por la que no pueda meterme!!

Ino: no es tu asunto!!

Sakura: si vamos a convivir todo es asunto nuestro!

Ino: …

Sakura: ja!

Sakura entro a su tienda

Ino: mira que no tengo problema con dormir…con esa cosa!!

Sakura: pues bien!

Ino tambien entro a su tienda

Ino: Tenten!!

Tenten: urgh…s..si?

Ino: vendras verdad??

Tenten: s…si

Ino: bien!!

Tenten: mejor entro…

Temari: enotnces…ya esta arreglado…¿no?

Shikamaru: eso creo…

Cada quien entro a su tienda, Sasuke se quedo escuchando un rato, cuando se dio cuenta que todos dormian salio de la tienda, se recargo en un arbol, saco la hoja de la casa de Yukey y una linterna, la leyo, era una cancion, y muy buena

Sasuke: _acaso la escribio Yukey?_

Vio que tenia una firma hasta abajo

Sasuke: Nagareboshi? Que demonios es eso?...ya lo habia oido…mmm

Voz: que haces aquí?

Sasuke escondio la hoja

Sasuke: que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: nada, se me hizo raro verte afuera, que era eso?

Sasuke: que?

Sakura: lo que veias

Sasuke: no veia nada

Sakura: ajaaa

Se sento junto a el

Sasuke: bueno…es una cancion…

Sakura: tu la hiciste?

Sasuke: no, estaba en casa de Yukey

Sakura: se la robaste??

Sasuke: ssshhh!! Solo queria verla, mira

Sasuke le dio la hoja, Sakura la leyo

Sakura: wow

Sasuke: que es Nagareboshi?

Sakura: que?? No la conoces??

Sasuke: por algo te pregunte

Sakura: es la mejor cantante de todo el universo!! Tengo todos sus discos!!-se los mostro- tengo todos los posters que puedas encontrar!!-se los mostro- tengo todas las figuras que…

Sasuke: santo dios! Vaya que la amas

Sakura miro la hoja

Sakura: pero esta no le he oido…-se deprimio-…me falta un disco entonces…

A Sasuke le salio una gota estilo anime

Sasuke: ah…

Sakura: no me sorprende que ha Yukey le guste

Sakura largó a su depresion y le devolvió la hoja a Sasuke

Sakura: pero tambien es rara, nadie la ha visto, no tiene videos ni nada

Sasuke: entonces los posters de que eran?

Sakura: imágenes inventadas y portadas de sus discos

Sasuke miro la hoja un rato

Sasuke: bueno, mejor regresemos

——-parte que mi prima me ha obligado a poner——-

Sakura: yo me quedo otro rato

Sasuke: sola?

Sakura: pues si

Sasuke:…

Sakura: que?

Sasuke: pero…no te quedes mucho tiempo

Sakura alzo los hombros

Sakura: que mas da

Sasuke regreso a la tienda, mirando de reojo a Sakura, no era muy buena idea dejarla ahí, si fuera por el la acompañaria, pero no debia ser tan obvio

——fin de la parte que mi prima blablabla——--

Al dia siguiente todos despertaron un poco violentamente

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

Todos: que demonios…

Salieron rapidamente y se acercaron a la tienda en donde estaban Ino, Tenten y Naruto

Temari: ehm…s…se encuentran bien?

Ino: quitenmeloquitenmelo!!

Entraron a la tienda y vieron que Naruto estaba encima de Ino completamente dormido

Ino: ayudenme!! Me estoy muriendo!!

Al ver a Ino tan histerica y a Naruto encima de ella empezaron a reir

Ino: no se rian!! Quitenmelo!!

Neji y Shino se acercaron, intentaron quitar a Naruto

Neji: no se deja

Ino: ahh!! Quitense idiotas!!

Ino empujo fuertemente a Naruto

Naruto: Ey! Que pasa?

Neji: no te sientes sucio?

Naruto: eh? Porque?

Neji: es que como amaneciste encima de Ino…

Kiba solto una carcajada, todos lo miraron, el se tapo la boca sonrojado

Kiba: p…perdon…

Ino: porque te la traes contra mi??

Neji: es un asunto muy inteligente como para platicarlo contigo

Neji salio de la tienda, Kiba lo siguió rapidamente, apenas estuvo afuera se escucho como se carcajeaba

Como a los demas se les empezaba a contagiar la risa mejor salieron

* * *

A los que quieren a Ino...perdon pero lo hize un dia que me dijeron que debia quedarse con Kiba y para colmo me enseñan una imagen, me desquite tantito, y todavia ahorita le tengo rencor.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, y blablabla

no se me ocurrio otro titulo...

ya subire el otro

ah y...

diganme que no les gusta!! que me deprime no ver tantos reviews como antes!! sniff arigato Diosa Luna snif

asi se que alguien se interesa en el fic snif esto se llama depresion snif


	6. Un concurso

Konichiwa!!! perdon por tardar tanto en subir los capitulos, espero poder subirlos mas seguido

ah! yenniffer, en lo que llevo de la historia no hay mas sasusaku, las partes de las parejas no estaban previstas, las anexo, asi que si no piden sasusaku no va a haber sasusaku y asi con las demas parejas, en si, no habia parejas destinadas en la historia...espero que me hayan entendido...bueno aqui esta el capitulo

Disclaimer: naruto no es mio

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Todos guardaron las cosas y se las repartieron para que todos cargaran algo

Sakura: entonces, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Sasuke cargan las tiendas

Ino: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari y yo la comida, el agua y las bolsas de dormir

Temari: Chouji, Naruto, Lee y Shikamaru las cosas que quedan

Todos: bien

Se dirigieron a casa de Yukey, iban aparentemente calmados, como ahora era de dia no se perdieron, llegaron, Yukey no se sorprendio de verlos ahí, los invito a pasar, le dijeron lo que querian hacer

Yukey: por mi esta bien…pero su profesor que va a decir?

Kiba: lo que importa es que convivamos ¿no?

Hinata: si, no importa donde

Sakura: no creo que nos diga algo

Yukey: bueno, los ayudo en algo?

Temari: no, estamos bien, donde podemos poner las tiendas?

Yukey: hay un espacio grande detrás de la casa

Temari: bueno, iremos a ponerlas

Yukey: voy con ustedes

Yukey los llevo a todos Neji, Kiba, Shino y Sasuke pusieron las tiendas, Chouji, Ino y Tenten guardaron la comida, Hinata, Sakura y Temari buscaron leña, Lee estuvo alentando a todos, Naruto y Shikamaru se apartaron y se durmieron, Cando terminaron se sentaron en unos troncos, empezaba a hacer calor y era mejor estar afuera que dentro de la casa

Naruto: como se supone que pasaremos tiempo conviviendo con este calor???

Lee: podemos aprovechar para entrenar!!

Todos voltearon a verlo

Lee: vamos!!! Estamos en plena juventud!!

Kiba: paso

Todos: igual

Sakura: pasaremos aquí dos semanas…en estas condiciones?

Kiba: apenas es el segundo dia y ya no lo soportamos?

Shino: que podemos hacer?

Todos: …

Temari: al menos podrian habernos dado ideas para pasar el tiempo

Sakura: tienes razon

Sasuke: Yukey puedo pasar a tu casa por un vaso de agua?

Yukey: claro

Sasuke entro, se dirigio al cuarto de Yukey, fue al escritorio

Sasuke: _tengo que dejar la ho… ¿¿¿??? _Tiene muchas!!!

Dejo la otra hoja y tomo otra, asi leyo varias

Voz: crei que ibas por agua

Sasuke: Yu…Yukey! Que haces aquí?

Yukey: yo deberia preguntar eso

De reoente la cara de Yukey mostro una expresión de enojo

Yukey: por que demonios lees mis canciones????

Sasuke no supo porque le entro miedo

Sasuke: esque…esque…-cayo en la cuenta- tus canciones?

Yukey se tapo la boca

Yukey: tramposo!!!

Sasuke: tu te delataste sola-miro la hoja- asi que tu eres…

Yukey: no lo digas!

Sasuke: tu eres Nagareboshi!!!

Yukey: callate!!!

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Sasuke se sobo

Sasuke: ouch!

Yukey: no tenias que gritarlo!!

Sasuke: fue tu culpa!!

Yukey: mas te vale que no le digas a nadie-puso cara seria- y menos a Sakura

Sasuke: por?-vio la cara de Yukey: ah..y-ya, no le digo a nadie, pero canta una cancion

Yukey: QUE??

Sasuke: o prefieres que le diga a Sakura tu secretito...

————Flashback————

Sakura: y si algun dia me la encotrara no la dejaria ir hasta que firmara todas mis cosas!! Hasta que me sacara millones de fotos con ella!!! Incluso me la llevaria a mi casa!!!

Yukey sonrio forzadamente, sabia cuantas cosas tenia Sakura

Yukey: q…que miedo…

————Fin Flashback————

Yukey: no!! –junto las manos- hago lo que quieras! Esta loca!

Sasuke: entonces canta

Yukey suspiro, canto una cancion tranquila y muy bonita

Sasuke: cantas muy bien- le dio la hoja

Yukey: ahora te toca a ti

Sasuke: QUEE???

Yukey dejo la hoja en su escritorio

Yukey: yo tambien puedo amenazarte

Sasuke: con?

Yukey: escuche que eras "popular" entre las chicas, y mas Sakura e Ino

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos

Sasuke: eres cruel, no voy a cantar

Yukey alzo los hombros

Yukey: Chiiiiicas!!! Adivinen que me dijo Sas…

Sasuke:Canto! Pero no me tortures asi

Yukey: bien

Sasuke: pero solo un pedazo

Yukey: solo canta!!

Sasuke suspiro, canto murmurando y mirando el suelo, Yukey se dio por satisfecha

Yukey: mejor salimos

Sasuke: si

Salieron, los demas los miraron

Kiba: que tanto gritaban?

Yukey miro a Sasuke

Sasuke: n...nada- le salio una gota estilo anime- _que aura mas negra...ni la de orochimaru le gana..._

Yukey: ya saben que hacer?

Todos: no

Yukey: entonces porque no hacen una especie de concurso?

Sasuke: concurso? De que?

Yukey: no se, cualquier cosa, quien acampa mejor, quien cocina mejor.

Naruto: eso solo nos hara pelear mas

Yukey: no tanto si es de dos grupos

Naruto: bien! hombres contra muje…

Yukey: no! Mixtos!

Nadie dijo nada, era una buena idea y ademas no tenian nada mas que hacer

Shikamaru: y como se haran los grupos

Sakura: ya se! Con los tipicos papelitos! Yukey tienes hojas?

Yukey: si, ahora les traigo

Cuando terminaron de poner sus nombres en los papeles, le dijeron a Yukey que ella tambien lo hiciera

Yukey: yo?

Sakura: o puedes ser de los dos

Yukey: que?

Sakura: la que decida quien convivio mas

Yukey: b…bueno

Sakura: genial! Ahora, sacarias tu los grupos?

Yukey: claro, veamos…en el primero estan…Ino…Chouji…Temari…Shikamaru…Tenten y Lee y pues…los demas ya saben

Naruto: y que pasara con Gaara y Kankuro?

Yukey: quienes?

Temari: mis hermanos, van a llegar después

Yukey: porque?

Temari: fueron a un viaje…a la oficina del director

Yukey: que?

Temari: estan castigados, y no podian venir hasta terminar el castigo, van a estar de sirvientes del director de la escuela

Yukey: ah, ya, pues cuando lleguen los anexamos uno y uno

Naruto: bueno, dormimos como siempre verdad?

Todos: obv…

Yukey: no! Por grupos!

Todos: que???

Yukey: aparte de ser la que decida sere como el arbitro, pondre las reglas, dormiran en grupos, guardaran dos tiendas y se acomodara cada grupo en una

Le siguieron reclamando otro rato, pero no sirvio de nada, asi que se resignaron y guardaron dos tiendas

Naruto: y ahora?

Yukey: deshagan las tiendas

Todos:¿?

Shikamaru: para que?

Yukey: solo haganme caso

Quitaron las tiendas

Yukey: cuando las pusieron me di cuenta que ni aunque no se tardaron, encima los que no las estaban poniendo se quejaron de que estaban mal

Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten se miraron

Yukey: parece que la mas normal de ustedes es Hinata, ella no se quejo

Hinata: _aunque lo pense…_

Sakura: ajaja…perdon…

Temari: si…lo sentimos…

Tenten e Ino: perdon…

Yukey: ahora, armaran cada grupo su tienda, haran una fogata, la comida y lo que necesiten para que esten comodos

Naruto: pero...

Yukey: ah! Dejen les digo, el concurso se acabara cuando un equipo junte 1000 puntos

Todos: QUE??? MIL???

Yukey: asi es, y haran de cuenta que la casa no esta aquí

Naruto: eso no es…

Yukey: y si se siguen quejando no les dare puntos

Se callaron, creian que Yukey era tranquila y amigable, pero no..era cruel…y malvada…

Yukey: que esperan? Empiezen!

* * *

bueno, ese es el sexto capitulo, pronto subire el otro, si tienen dudas pregunten

Sayonnara!


	7. El inicio de una pequeña masacre

PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDON!! SOY UNA MALA PERSONA!! LO SE!!! Y LO SIENTO!!! *snif*

se ke tarde siglos, pero tuve una crisis creativa...les dejo lo ke escribi, son dos capitulos, espero que les guste lo ke escribi a la una de la mañana jaja, tal ves tengan ke leer lo ultimo del anterior capitulo porke ni yo me acordaba de ke era...

_pensamientos_

* * *

Cada grupo empezo a armar las tiendas, primero tranquilamente

Ino: AHHHH!! IDIOTA!!!

Lee: y ahora que hize?

Ino: como que que? Pusiste mal la tienda!!

Lee: ¿? En serio?

Ino: seras…

Yukey: EEYY!!!

Ino: que? Fue su culpa!

Yukey: claro que no

Ino: que?

Yukey: el la puso bien, vi cuando la zafaste y lo empezaste a culpar

Ino: si yo no hize nada!!

Yukey suspiro

Yukey: les iba a dar 10 puntos, pero como no aceptas que fue tu culpa…

Todos voltearon a ver a Ino con una mirada de furia

Ino: yo no hize nada!! Fue Lee!!! Creanme!!!

Yukey: rayos, tu equipo no ganara puntos hoy- alzo los hombros- lastima

Yukey se alejo

Ino: pero…

Tenten: Ino…por…favor…no hables…

Shikamaru: seria menos problemático

Yukey vio al otro grupo

Sakura: bakabakabakabaka!!

Kiba:ehm…Sakura….

Sakura: bakabakabakabaka!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Yukey: que pasa?

Kiba: se tomo muy personal lo de poner la tienda y como dice que no le salio empezo a insultarse

Neji: asi esta desde hace rato

Hinata: n…no quiere que le ayudemos

Sakura: JA!!!

Todos la miraron, tenia una expresión triunfal

Sakura: una tienda no me podia ganar!

Todos: . . .

Neji: no, pero puede que sea mas inteligente

Sakura: QUEE??

Neji: _demonios, lo dije en voz alta _nada

Sakura: si que dijiste algo!!!!

Todos la miraron con miedo, Sakura habia tomado la tienda y lo sostenia encima de todos los chicos

Sakura: si no te gusta!!!! Hazlo tu!!!

Todos: Ahhhh!!!

Sakura tiro la tienda encima de todos a excepcion de Hinata

Hinata: eh…

Sakura se alejo

Kiba: ouch…

Naruto: Sakura-chan…nosotros no dijimos nada

Shino:…

Sasuke: Naruto!! Estas encima de mi!!!

Kiba: todos estan encima de mi asi que no te quejes!!!

Shino: aguien podria pararse?

Neji: yo estoy en medio

Los chicos: Naruto!!!! Ya quitate!!! Tu estas hasta arriba!!!

Naruto: hay algo pesado en la tienda!!!!

Kiba: no respiro!!!!

Hinata: K…Kiba-kun?

Hinata vio que Kiba empezaba a ponerse rojo

Kiba: ya…ya quitense…

Naruto: no puedo!!!

Sasuke: si puedes!! Ya parate!!!

Naruto: Yukey!!!!

Yukey solo los miraba, se acerco, miro la tienda

Yukey: veamos…ah! Es toda la comida, vaya que se emocionaron consiguiendola, es demasiada.

Kiba: no me importa….ya ayuden…

Hinata: Yu…Yukey-chan! Que hacemos?

Yukey: uhm….sacar las cosas?

Kiba: h…hablenle a Chouji…

Yukey: ah, que buena idea, esperen

Yukey fue hacia el otro equipo

Kiba: que demonios…me voy a desmayar si no se quitan ya!!!

Chouji: COMIDA!!!

5 segundos después…

Hinata se agacho junto a Kiba, que se sento en el suelo y suspiro

Hinata: e…estas bien?

Kiba: ya respiro si a eso te refieres

Yukey: parece que hoy ninguno gano puntos…esto es muy difícil

El resto del dia los grupos siguieron peleando, Yukey se habia resignado en regañarlos, y mejor se sento en un tronco caido y estuvo mirando la masacre, antes se peleaban por equipos pero después empezaron a pelear todos

Yukey: habra sido buena idea esto?...y ahora que hago?, estan a punto de comerse entre ellos

Kiba: BAKA NARUTO!!!! NO SE VALE MORDER!!!

Yukey suspiro

Yukey: lo sabia

Naruto: entonces porque Akamaru me mordio??

Kiba: es un perro que querias???? Que te hiciera cosquillas???

Sasuke: Naruto deja de patearme!!!!

Ino: maldita frentezota quitate!!! Necesito golpearlo!!

Sakura: que te caiga mal Lee no tiene nada que ver!!!

Ino: acaso te gusta????

Lee: Sakura-san??? Es verdad????

Sakura: callate Ino-cerda!!!!!

Temari: a quien le dices problemática????

Shikamaru: si ni dije nada!!!

Chouji: dejame probar uno!!!

Shino: los insectos no se comen!!!

Tenten: idiota!!! Como puedes tratarme asi??? No me puedes ordenar!!!

Neji: porque no??? Soy mejor que tu!!

Yukey: ¿? Hinata? Porque no te estas matando con los demas?

Hinata: eh? Ah…bueno…uhm…

Tenten: pero Hinata es mejor que tu!!!

Neji: que???

Tenten: claro que si!!!

Neji: claro que no!!! Es muy inferior a…

Hinata: BAKA NEJI-NISAN!!!!

Yukey: ya decia yo…mmm…ya es tarde…y no quiero sangre en el piso…

Yukey se levanto, todos la miraron

Todos: ¿?

Yukey vio las tiendas tiradas, la comida regada y muchas cosas mas

Yukey: si no recogen en 5 miuntos- en su cara se mostro una expresión furiosa- LOS GOLPEARE HASTA QUE SUS PEDAZOS PUEDAN CABER EN UN POPOTE!!!!

Todos la miraban asustados

Yukey: PENSANDOLO MEJOR SERIA GENIAL CORTALES LOS BRAZOS Y PIERNAS Y DESPUES MEZCLARLOS EN LA LICUADORA Y HACER QUE SE LOS TRAGARAN!!!-mostro una expresión tierna- bueno, me avisan cuando terminen

Yukey se fue, ninguno hacia nada

Kiba: q…que miedo…

Naruto: eso…eso fue sa..sadico…

Chouji: no quiero comerme!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba: Yu…Yukey?

Yukey dejo de leer el libro y volteo

Yukey: si?

Todos: urgh!

Sakura: ya…ya terminamos…

Yukey sonrio

Yukey: bien, ahora que quieren hacer?

Todos: lo… que sea..que no implique electrodomesticos….o popotes

Yukey: bien…mmmm…

10 minutos después…

Todos: QUE???  
Yukey: ya me oyeron

Sasuke: no quiero hacer un comedero de pajaros tontos

Neji: quien si?

Lee: un comedero!!! Es una fantastica idea!!!

Todos lo miraron

Neji: a excepcion de el…

Kiba: de que nos va a servir hacerles la vida mas facil a los pajaros?

Yukey: van a tener que buscar la comida, los materiales…

Naruto: en grupo?

Yukey: si, uno entre todos, dividanse el trabajo

Todos se miraron, se quedaron callados

Yukey: me fascina su entusiasmo...-saco su libreta- entonces nadie…

Una mitad: nosotros buscamos la comida!

La otra mitad: nosotros los materiales!

Todos salieron corriendo en direcciones contrarias

Yukey: vaya…-alzo los hombros- alla ellos

Una de las mitades eran… Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Naruto,

La otra… Shikamaru Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Sakura, Ino

Con el primer grupo

Naruto: que comen los pajaros?

Kiba: semillas? Yo que se, no soy pajaro

Shino: nadie es pajaro

Naruto: oi, Hinata, eres la unica mujer

Hinata miro a los lados

Hinata: ah! E…esto…n…no me di cu…cuenta! Q…que hago?

Chouji: vamos por la comida

Hinata: p…pero…

Naruto: no puedes regresar

Kiba: no sabemos a donde fueron los otros

Shino: vamos

Hinata aun estaba insegura

Kiba: no te vamos a hacer nada

Naruto: no somos pervertidos

*Grillo*(si me entienden...)

Kiba tosio

Kiba: coffmiraquiencoughlodicecoff

Naruto: que??

Kiba alzo los hombros

Kiba: nada de importancia, vámonos

Naruto: no, en serio! No entendi! Dime!

Con el otro grupo

Shikamaru: que problemático…porque venimos?

Sakura: nos obligaron

Ino: ni que hubieramos querido venir por nuestra cuenta

Silencio….

Tenten miro alrededor

Tenten: acaso Hinata esta con los demas?

Todos la buscaron

Sakura: cierto…

Tenten: son puros hombres

Sasuke: ni que le fueran a hacer algo…verdad?

Se miraron

Tenten: m…mejor los buscamos

Temari: de preferencia

Sakura: a donde habran ido?

Tenten: a algun lugar con comida

Temari: creo que Chouji sabe mucho de eso

Tenten: va a ser difícil

Lee: vamos a buscarlos!!!

Lee empezo a correr

Tenten:o..oi!! Lee! Chotomate!!

Todos lo siguieron

Sasuke: porque siempre corres??

Lee: estamos en plena…

Todos: FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD!! LO SABEMOS!! DEJA DE DECIRLO!!

Yukey: a donde habran ido?...todos fueron en direcciones contrarias…-suspiró-…estan MUUUUY mal…deben llegar pronto…espero…

1 hora después…

Yukey puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Yukey: seguro que ya llegan

Otras…4 horas…

Yukey: que habra pasado?-paso su mano sobre el pasto y bostezo- ya me aburri…los voy a buscar?...mmm…neh…ya regresaran…espero

X: AHHHH!!!!

Yukey: mmm? Que…

Yukey se levanto y vio a todos los chicos corriendo hacia ella

Yukey: oigan que pa…

Todos: CORRECORRECORRE!!!

Neji y Sasuke la tomaron de los brazos y la fueron arrastrando hacia atrás

Yukey: q…que demonios???sueltenme!!!suel-ten…

Se escucho un gruñido, Yukey abrio mucho los ojos al ver lo que los perseguia, se aferro a los brazos de Sasuke y Neji

Yukey: NO SE ATREVAN A SOLTARME!!! ME SUELTAN Y LOS MATO!!!

COMO DEMONIOS LOGRAN QUE EN UN BOSQUE APAREZCA UN PUMA????

* * *

zzzz...sueño...


	8. Problemas con un arbol

bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte del...bueno...la octava....ash! solo kiero dormir, aqui esta el capitulo

* * *

5 minutos después, en la copa de un arbol

Kiba(susurro): ya se fue?

Naruto(susurro): no escucho nada…

Tenten(susurro): quien baja?

Todos: paso

Silencio…

Yukey(susurro): en serio me sorprenden…mas bien me dan miedo, que hicieron para que se enojara con ustedes?

Todos se miraron

Kiba(susurro):uhm…bueno…

Neji(susurro): es curioso…

Shino(susurro): degradante

Tenten(susurro): el caso es que por un golpe de muy buena suerte nos encontramos todos cerca de una cueva…

Sakura(susurro): y entonces…pues estabamos buscando la comida…

Temari(susurro): y entramos a la cueva…

Yukey: BUSCABAN COMIDA PARA PAJAROS EN UNA CUEVA????

Todos: shhhh!!!

Yukey se cruzo de brazos

Yukey: creo que el puma se comio lo que quedaba de sus cerebros, si es que en algun momento tuvieron

Kiba: por eso mejor no te contamos..v..verdad?

Todos: si, si, mejor…mejor ya no…

Yukey: mmm…quiero saber que mas paso…no me puedo sorprender mas

10 segundos después….

Yukey: QUE QUE????

Kiba: por lo que mas quieras!! No hagas tanto ruido!!!

Yukey: ES DEPRIMENTE!!! UNA PERSONA NORMAL NO PIENSA QUE LOS PAJAROS COMEN PUMAS!!!!

Naruto: no encontramos nada mas!

Yukey: EXISTEN LAS FRUTAS!!

Todos volvieron a mirarse

Chouji: podemos irnos? Tengo hambre

Yukey: Y QUE VAS A COMER?? PUMA???

Chouji: PUEDO???

Todos:NO!!

Yukey suspiro

Yukey: no se que pasaria si de repente se quedan solos en una selva…

Neji: que alguien baje a ver si ya no esta!!

Sakura: tiramos a Naruto?

Naruto: q...que?? claro que no!

Chouji: y si tiramos a Sakura?

Sakura: eh????

Chouji: tengo hambre, lo siento

Ino: Chouji tiene razon! Tiremos a la frontuda!

Sakura: porque no te tiran a ti Ino-cerda??

Ino: soy demasiado bella

Se escucharon varias carcajadas aparte de la de Sakura, todos voltearon al mismo lugar, Kiba, Neji y Naruto se tapaban la boca

Ino: que demonios fue eso????

Kiba alzo los hombros

Kiba: fue pura reaccion ante tal tonteria

Neji y Naruto asintieron

Sakura: JA! Ves ino-cerda????

Yukey: o..oigan…

Ino: callate frentezota!!

Sakura: te dolio verdad???

Hinata: p..por favor…

Todos comenzaron a pelear, se ahorcaban, se pateaban como podian y Naruto quiso volver a morder. Yukey y Hinata se miraron

Yukey: fue un placer conocerte

Hinata:d..digo lo mismo…

Yukey: ojala hubiera tenido una vida mas largAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

La rama en donde estaban todos se rompio

Todos: AAAHHHH!!!!!

"Tump!"

Todos: ouch…

Yukey: ajaja!!!AJAJA!!!

Yukey se levanto

Yukey: no me paso nada!! Cai encima de ustedes!!! Igual que Hinata!!!!-empezo a sacudir sus manos-SSSSSS!!!!

Hinata se quito de encima de todos

Hinata:c…creo que fue karma…

Yukey alzo los hombros

Yukey: fue su culpa…

Sakura: tonto arbol!!!!

Tenten: no habia otro arbol mas chafa???

De un momento a otro todos empezaron a golpear al arbol, a excepcion de Shino,Kiba y Akamaru, y obviamente Yukey y Hinata.

Kiba: les tenemos gran respeto

Akamaru: ARF!

Shino: …algo asi…

Yukey: e…ey!!!-se abrio camino-quitense!! Quitense!!!

Logro apartar a todos

Sakura: dejanos golpearlo!

Yukey: el arbol les salvo la vida!!!ahora mismo podrian estar en el estomago de un puma!!! Pidanle perdon!!!

Sakura: nos tiro!!!

Yukey: ni que estuvieran anorexicos!!! Pobre del arbol!!! Pidanle perdon AHORA!!!

Se miraron

Kiba(susurro): van…a pedirle perdon a un arbol?

Shino(susurro): espero…asi tendremos con que humillarlos

Kiba: wuow! Ahora si piensas como yo!

Shino: no te emociones

Yukey: y bien?

Agacharon la cabeza

Todos: perdon…

Yukey: bien-se volteo y abrazo al arbol-todo estara bien, tranquilo…no quisieron hacerte nada…ya, ya…se fuerte…te recuperaras…

Kiba: H…Hinata…e…eso es normal?

Hinata: n…no lo creo K…Kiba-kun…tu que dices Shino-kun?

Shino:…..vamonos…

Yukey: oigan, y el puma?

* * *

bueno, hasta ahi llevo, intentare seguir escribiendo... a ver si se me ocurre otra cosa...mientras...a dormir! almohada!!!

(lo siento...es el cansancio...-_-U)


	9. Dos mas

bueno, aqui esta el capitulo completo! no lo volvere a perder! se los aseguro!

* * *

Yukey:oigan, y el puma?

Todos se miraron

Sakura: Aaahhhh!!!!

Yukey: que? Que pasa?

Sakura: N…N…Naruto!!Naruto!!

Sakura lo señalaba desesperadamente, todos voltearon

Todos: AHHH!! NARUTO!! ATRAS!! ATRÁS!!

Naruto: eh? Que tanto dicen?Sakura: no te muevas!!-tomo una rama- no-te-muevas

Naruto: que tengo??? Que???

Hinata: N…Naruto-kun..d…deberias hacerle…c..caso…

Naruto: me estan poniendo nervioso!!!-volteo- AAHH!! Quitenmelo!!!quitenmelo!!!

Naruto empezo a correr en circulos, con el puma aferrado a su espalda

Hinata: q…que hacemos??

Kiba: Naruto!! Ese puma se comio tu ultima porcion de ramen!!

Silencio…Naruto se habia detenido

Naruto: ningun...gato…NINGUN GATO SE PUEDE COMER MI RAMEN!!!

Despues de un rato…

Todos: AAAHHHHHH!!!!

Todos corrieron en direccion a casa de Yukey, con el puma y otros animales siguiendolos

Yukey: NO LOS LLEVEN A MI CASA!!! LOS ESTAN LLEVANDO A MI CASA!!!

Sasuke: COMO NOS PUEDEN ESTAR SIGUIENDO TANTOS ANIMALES????

Naruto: CREO QUE EL PUMA TENIA AMIGOS!!!

Yukey: HAGANME CASO!!! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!!! NO LOS LLEVEN A MI…NOOOO!!!!

Todos entraron a casa de Yukey

Yukey: PORQUE???

Sasuke: A DONDE QUERIAS QUE FUERAMOS??

Yukey tomo a Sasuke de su playera y comenzo a zarandearlo

Yukey; BAKA!!COMO QUE A DONDE?? EL LUGAR NO ES LO IMPORTANTE!!! YA VALIERON TODAS SUS COSAS!!! LAS DEJARON AFUERA!!!

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿?????

Chouji: LA COMIDA!!! NOOOO….

Kiba: NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA TANTOS ANIMALES AQUÍ!!!

Yukey: YO NO SABIA QUE HABIA ANIMALES!!! NUNCA ME ATACARON!!!

2 horas después…

Todos estaban aplastados en los sillones

Naruto: ya se fueron?

Kiba: lo dudo…

Temari: que hacemos?

X: AAAHHH!!

Todos se miraron

X: podrían abrir???? Nos quieren comer!!!

Se miraron

X: kya!! Suéltame!!! No soy comestible!! Cometelos a ellos!!!!

X1:ey!

X2: ey!

Yukey corrió a la puerta, la abrió un poco,

Yukey: ah!

La puerta se abrió violentamente, tirando a Yukey, y tres personas entraron rápidamente y respirando enrecortadamente cerraron la puerta

X: q…que demonios hicieron??

Temari: Gaara! Kankuro! Y…usted es…

X: alguien que nov a a volver a venir, saldré por la puerta de atrás

Hinata: p…pero…

La persona salio

X: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Se oyo que azotaban la puerta, la persona volvió a aparecer en la sala, se quito un mechon de cabello de la cara y se arreglo…lo poco que quedaba de su ropa

X: no sabía que tenían un gato de mascota…es mas sano salir por enfrente, compermiso

Salio

X: ouch!! Suéltame!! Ah!!! Sangre!!!! Me desangro!!!! Quitate!!! YO TAMBIEN SE MORDER!!! GRRRR!!! MIRA ESTOS COLMILLOS!!! AH VERDAD?? NO! NO ERA CIERTO!!! NO!! MI PIERNA!!!! SE ME NUBLA LA VISTA!!! QUITENSE!!!

Se oyo el sonido de un autobús llendose rápidamente

Todos miraron a Gaara y a Kankuro

Los dos: que?

Temari: No iban a llegar en otros tres días?

Gaara: el director se harto de nosotros, y dijo que mejor nos fueramos

Todos: ah

Gaara: que es aquí? Siguen vivos, para estos momentos ya deberían estar comiéndose entre ustedes

Kankuro:no es para tanto…solo deberían estar descuartizados y sus sesos regados en el piso

Todos: no es para tanto ¿eh?

Yukey: ehem!!

Sakura: ah! Chicos ella es Yukey, vive aquí

Los dos: hola

Yukey: hola! Soy la niñera

Todos menos Gaara y Kankuro: …

Gaara: te creo

Kankuro: y mucho

Sakura: cambio de tema, aun hay mucho animales afuera?

Kanakuro: otra pregunta… porque hay tantos animales afuera???

La ropa de Kankuro también estaba rota

Sakura: larga historia, podrían reponder mi pregunta? Por favor?

Kankuro: hay 5 venados, 3 buhos, 4 osos, una…-miro a Gaara- esa era una tortuga?

Gaara: lagartija

Kankuro: ah, bueno, también había 6 conejos y vaya que muerden debo decir

Gaara: había dos ardillas

Kankuro estiro su mano

Kankuro: y también muerden

Todos vieron unas marcas rojas

Yukey: a ti no te paso nada Gaara?

Gaara: no

Kankuro se señalo con una sonrisa

Kankuro: me uso de escudo!

Yukey: y…eso es bueno?

Kankuro: eh?

Yukey: nada

Sakura: solo eran esos animales?

Kankuro: al menos fueron los que atacaron

Yukey: bien, estamos siendo amenazados por 20 animales y una lagartija

Temari: y el puma

Gaara y Kankuro: PUMA?????

Yukey suspiro

Yukey: nunca crei que hubiera un puma

Kankuro: NO debería haber uno

Gaara: porque están aquí los animales?

Ino: solo querían comernos porque queríamos que un pájaro se comiera el puma, entonces empezaron a seguirnos todos y…

Kiba: K…Kankuro?

Todos vieron que Kankuro estaba en un rincón agachado y con un aura negra

Tenten: que pasa?

Kankuro:le contestaron a Gaara…dijeron que era una historia larga…porque Ino pudo decirlo en menos de un minuto?...se que Gaara es mas lindo que yo pero…

Todos se miraron, Yukey se puso un dedo en la barbilla

Yukey: pues eso si es cier….

Todos le taparon la boca, Kanakuro volteo lentamente

Kankuro: que?

Sakura: n…no iba a decir nada!

Temari: tu tranquilo! Ajaja

Gaara: que te dijo tu terapeuta?

Kankuro:que tenia cosas lindas…

Tenten¡mari: que? Recuerda que te dijo que debías decirlo en voz alta

Kakuro: QUE TENGO COSAS LINDAS!!!

Temari: muy bien!

Gaara: ah, hace rato los animales se estaban comiendo la comida

Fueron a asomarse rapidamente a la ventana

Chouj: NOOO!!!

Sasuke y Naruto lo detuvieron

CHouji: DEJENME IR!!! DEBO IR A SALVARLA!!

Sasuke: conseguiremos mas comida!!

Naruto: ya no podemos salvarla!!

Chouji: SI PODEMOS!!! DEJENME!!!!

Los demas seguían viendo por la ventana

Todos: aahhh!

Naruto: que???

Naruto se asomo, todos toparon la ventana

Kiba: n…no es nada!!nada!!

Neji: sigue ayudando a detener a Chouji!!

Chouji(en el suelo): la comida…la comida…

Todos con gota en la cabeza

Naruto: dejenme ver

Kiba: que no es nada!!

Sakura: tiene razon!!

Naruto aparto a todos

Naruto: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

Todos los animales se encontraban comiendo su ramen, un venado tenia su gorro de dormir


	10. Inuyasha

bueno, este es un capitulo totalmente salido del tema, aun asi espero ke les guste, los que no hayna visto inuyasha-aunque suene imposible pero es la verdad- no creo que le entiendan mucho

* * *

Naruto: SON MIS COSAS!!! ES MI RAMEN!!!!MI RAMEN!!!

Ahora fueron Sasuke y Chouji los que detuvieron a Naruto

Naruto: LOS MATARE A TODOS!!! A TODOS!!! Y LOS COMERE EN LA CENA!!!

5 minutos despues

Naruto: los jeje comere jeje

Todos veian a Naruto en el suelo Sasuke miro a Sakura

Sasuke: donde conseguiste el tranquilizante?

Sakura: veniamos a un bosque ¿no? Donde habia animales, debia prevenir…

Kiba: en algun momento pensaste que lo usarias en Naruto?

Sakura: no…

Gaara: es deprimente…

Gaara se acerco a Naruto y lo levanto, Yukey se acerco a Temari

Yukey(susurro): es gay?

Temari(susurro): no lo se! Que hago si es gay??

Yukey: tan guapo que esta

Temari: eh???

Tukey: ah…yo dije eso? ajaja

Yukey se fue alejando

Naruto: wiii….wiiii

Gaara hizo que Naruto quedara frente a el

Gaara: oi, Naruto

Naruto: que demonios paso?...

Gaara: esto

Gaara le dio otro tranquilizante

Todos:¿¿¿???

Gaara empezop a zarandear a Naruto

Gaara: fue tu culpa que me mandaran con el director!!! Tu deberias haber ido!! -lo avento-Yo no!!!

Naruto: ajajaja!! Todos se ven taaaaan graciooooosos!!!yupi!!!

Naruto empezo a rodar en el suelo

Kiba: a…acaso el tranquilizante era de caballo?

Sakura: n….ni idea…lo tenia Tsunade-sama…gaara…porque le diste otro?

Gaara: no esta mejor asi?

Naruto: rueden conmigo!!!

Todos: paso

Lee: bien!!!! Muy buena manera de ejercitarse!!!!

Todos: ¿¿¿???

Lee se tiro al piso y empezo a rodar

Sakura: dudo que este bien

Ino: esto me recuerda indudablemente a un capitulo de los simpsons…

Sakura: estamos imitando a otra caricatura??

Kiba: se nos acabaron las ideas!

Neji: no podemos copiar! Nos van a demandar!

Gaara: me deprimen…

Naruto: yuhu!!! Imitar a los demas!!-se levanto, miro a Kiba y lo señalo- SIENTATE!

Kiba lo golpeo

Kiba: esto no es inuyasha!!! No soy inuyasha!!! Y obviamente tu no eres Kagome!!

Naruto: wiii….yo soy Miroku….

Las mujeres: aaahhh!!! Basta!!! No te acerques!!!

Naruto: solo quiero ver si no estan lastimadas!

Las mujeres: AAAAHHHH!!!!

Lee: puedo ser Shippo????

Kiba: si, claro y Akamaru es Kirara ¿no?

Yukey: pues los dos crecen bastante…

Kiba: gracias por la ayuda

Yukey: ah...lo siento…

Sasuke: naruto ya dejalas

Kankuro: es degradante…que alguien lo deje inconsciente

Naruto: si Lee es Shippo, puedo ser inuyasha?

Kiba: que cambio tan repentino

Naruto: esque Sakura-chan puede ser Kagome o Kikyo

Los chicos: nadie es Kikyo!! No toquen a Kikyo!!

Naruto: eso que fue?

Los chico se miraron

Kiba: ya se te paso el efecto verdad?

Naruto: efecto de que?

Todos suspiraron

Tenten: Lee, deja de hacer eso

Lee: buuuu…..

Naruto: ahora si, que paso con eso de Kikyo?

Alzaron los hombros

Kiba: simplemente es genial

Neji: en el anime parece mala

Gaara: deberian leer el manga

Kiba: es taaaaan linda!!!-saco un peluche de Kikyo y lo abrazo- ademas es hermosa!!

Neji: esos peluches se acabaron en dos horas!! No alcance uno!!!

Kiba: mala suerte

Neji: damelo!!!

Kiba: no!! Es sagrado!!

Sasuke: yo lo quiero!!!

Kiba: ahh!! Dejenme!! Es mio!!

Gaara: dejanos turnarnolos!!

Kiba: le van a hacer algo!!!

A Kiba se le cayo algo de la chamarra

Kiba: AAAHHH!!! SE ATREVEN A PISARLO Y LOS MATO!!!

Todos se detuvieron, Neji levanto un papelito

Neji: HAAAA???? ESTO ES SU AUTOGRAFO!!!

Kiba: NO LO TOQUEN!! NO LO TOQUEN!!!

Sasuke: DONDE LO CONSEGUISTE????

Kiba: ME GANE UN BOLETO PARA IR A VER COMO GRABABAN UN CAPITULO!! YA DENMELO!!!

Los chicos: LA VISTE????

Kiba: SI! DENMELO!!

Lee: QUE TE DIJO???

Gaara: TE TOMASTE UNA FOTO CON ELLA!!!!

Los chicos: EHH????

Vieron el papel, lo voltearon, efectivamente, Kikyo estaba abrazando a Kiba en la foto

Sasuke: PORQUE NUCA NOS DIJISTE???

Kankuro: NO ES JUSTO!!!

Kiba: SABIA QUE SE PONDRIAN ASI!! ADEMAS ES DE OTRO ANIME!!

Naruto: SE VE MUY BONITA EN EL ANIME!!! COMO SE VE EN REALIDAD???

Yukey vio que todas las chicas los miraban con furia

Yukey: uy…mejor hago algo…si no…-suspiro-OIGAN!!!BASTA DE ALOCARSE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ES DE ESTE ANIME!! YA VIERON A LAS CHICAS DE AQUÍ??

Todos miraron a las chicas, que sonrieron, se miraron, les dieron la espalda

Kiba: les decia que cuando me acerque…

Las chicas: BAAAKAA!!!!

2 segundos después todos los chicos tenian unos cuantos moretones

Yukey: deberian recordar que esta serie se llama Naruto

Kiba: porque tiene el nombre del baka?-sobandose

Neji: es cierto, no es justo

Naruto: soy genial

Kankuro: si como no

Naruto: ademas en Inuyasha es lo mismo

Yukey: basta!!! Se estan saliendo del tema!! No hablen de Inuyasha!! Y no hablen de la serie ¿¿si??

Silencio, Yukey suspiro

Yukey: bien…y ahora…

Naruto: queria ser inuyasha jeje

Lee: yo Shippo!!

Naruto: TESSAIGA!!

Kiba: esto es deprimente

Naruto: Sasuke es Sesshomaru!!

Sasuke: JA! SIGO SIENDO MAS FUERTE QUE TU!

Naruto: no es cierto!!

Yukey: malditos otakus…seguramente se la pasan en su casa a mitad de la noche o a mitad de una clase escribiendo fics SIGUE EN PLAN LO DE LA LICUADORA Y EL POPOTE SI NO SE CALLAN!!!

Gaara: querias hacerlos pedacitos y hacerlos que se tragaran a si mismos???

Yukey: eh…a…algo asi…es muy sadico?

Gaara: es un plan perfecto!! Puedo ayudar???

Todos: NO!! YA NOS CALLAMOS!!

Chouji: sigo sin querer comerme!!

* * *

Como vieron, no se centra nada en el tema del fic, pero bueno, me fascino que los chicos estuvieran traumados con Kikyo jaja espero ke se hayan reido al menos tantito y perdoned si de repente las palabras estan escritas raras, eske me corren de la compu y tengo ke hacerlo rapido

Sayo!


	11. discusion chicas vs chicos

ohayo!!! ya esta el capitulo DOS MAS y aqui esta el otro! espero que los entretenga! no se cuantos lo esten leyendo pero bueno, diganme si si lo estan leyendo, son mi inspiracion, ahorita ya no se me ocurre nada...bueno, los dejo, intentare seguir escribiendo

_pensamientos_

* * *

Yukey les dio a todos las cosas para hacer el comedero

Chicas: tenemos que hacerlo con ellos?

Chicos: ¿?

Yukey: pues…si….esa era la idea…

Sakura: podemos hacerlo separados?

Yukey: p…porque?

Ino: porque son unos malditos

Temari: que se pudran

Yukey: pero que demonios pasa?

Hinata: ellos…ellos solo piensan en esa Kikyo…

Tenten: y nos dejaron de lado

Kiba: pero entiendan! Es muy famosa y…

Chicas: no importa!

Yukey vio como las chicas les daban la espalda a todos los chicos

Yukey: uhm…cuanto tiempo van a estar asi?

Sakura: hasta que se disculpen

Chicos: disculparnos de que?? No hicimos nada!

Tenten: entonces largo!

Yukey: salganse todos!!

Yukey los saco

Yukey: matense entre ustedes! No quiero sangre en mi casa! Acabo de remodelarla!

Cerro la puerta y suspiro

Yukey: pero eso les pasa por traumarse con alguien que no es de este anime

Chicas: es todo su culpa! Nosotras somos muy tranquilas!!

Chicos: tranquilas?? Ustedes?? Son salvajes!!

Chicas: callense!!!

Chicos: ya vieron que es verdad???

Chicas: no lo es!!!

Chicos: aaahhhh!!

Yukey miro por la ventana

Yukey: uuuuuuy, dolor

Las chicas habían empezado a arrojar las cosas que encontraban hacia los chicos

Yukey: ¿¿¿???

Chicos: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Yukey suspiro

Yukey: suerte que no le dieron a ninguno

Las chicas habían aventado los cuchillos y tenedores, que quedaron clavados en los arboles a pocos milímetros de los chicos

Chicos: además de salvajes asesinas!!!

Chicas: somos lindas y adorables!!!!

Chicos: claro que no!! con razón ninguna tiene novio!!!

Silencio

Yukey: uy, eso fue malo, ya se enojaron mas….y ahora que van a hacer? Eh? Donde están?

Kiba: asi da mas miedo, tal ves no debimos decir eso…

Neji: van a regresar…

Naruto: voy a morir….

Gaara: vamos a morir

Naruto: aaaaahhhhh!!

Todos: ¿?-miraron en frente – AAAHHH!!!

Los chicos empezaron a correr

Yukey: y ahora?

Frente a su ventana pasaron todos los animales de antes y depsues pasaron corriendo las chicas

Chicas: malditos cobardes!!!! Con nuestros encantos trajimos a los animales!!

Chicos: pues son sus parientes no???

Chicas: aaahhh!!!! Van a morir!!!!

Corrian en círculos, como los chicos les llevaban ventaja se volteaban y les hacían burla a las chicas, después de un momento gritaron y corrieron mas rápido, Yukey vio…mariposas?

Yukey: les tiene miedo…a las…ah!

Vio que las mariposas llevaban cuchillos, tenedores y varillas

Yukey: como las cargaran?

Chicos: no es justo!!!!

Chicas: discúlpense!!

Chicos: ustedes tiene ayuda de sus parientes!!!

Chicas: callense!!!!

Chicos: no que querían que nos disculparamos???

Chicas: ahhh!!!! Solo muéranse!!!!

Se escucho una explosión

Yukey: si les habrá dado?

Silencio

Kiba: m…mataron a un pájaro

Neji: con un explosivo

Sakura: fue su culpa por moverse!!!

Yukey vio que todos estaba en circulo mirando el suelo

Naruto: lo pokeamos?

Chicos: siii!!!!

Chicas: no!!! No lo toquen!!!

Kiba: sadicas, de donde sacaron el explosivo

Hinata: n..nosotras no se lo dimos

Silencio…

Yukey estaba debajo de la ventana

Yukey: mateunpajaromateunpajaromateunpajaro! tonto pajaro! Debías soltarlo!

Naruto: ah! Ahora no fueron ustedes!!

Temari: no fuimos nosotras!!

Despues de otro rato de griterío no se escucho nada

Yukey: ya se habran calmado?

Yukey salió, chicos y chicas se daban la espalda, aunque los chicos estaban un poco masacrados

Yukey: ya están tranquilos?

Sakura: me dan igual

Temari: si quieren traumarse que se traumen

Ino: no importa

Neji: que bueno

Sasuke: mejor para nosotros

Kiba: no vamos a dejar de alabar a la que es mejor que ustedes

Tenten: pues adelante

Hinata: ya no nos afecta

Yukey: esto…es un grupo taaaaan unido, pero por algo están aquí, pónganse en grupos

Se acomodaron, aunque seguían sin mirarse

Yukey: _que hago?...no se volverán a hablar si no hago algo_

Les dio de nuevo las cosas para hacer el comedero, ya que las otras estaban completamente destrozadas

Naruto: todavía lo vamos a hacer?

Yukey: si! Ya que se fueron todos los animales por sus gritos

Kiba: antes de que saliéramos nosotros los amenazaste con un palo, dabas miedo

Yukey: el caso es que ya se fueron ¿no? Empiezen a hacer el comedero

Neji: eh…si…

Sasuke: esque…

Sakura: hay un problemita…

Neji: no..sabemos como es

Yukey: como que no saben???

Sasuke: nunca hemos visto uno

Yukey: pero….pero deben tener algo parecido a un comedero

Naruto: nosotros solamente les aventamos la comida

Yukey: no entiendo…

Kiba: mira, tu vives en medio de un bosque con pajaros felices…bueno a excepción del explotado …el caso esque vives pajaros felices que vuelan cantando lindas canciones de pajaros, nosotros vivimos en un lugar indeterminado con pajaros agonizando que apenas pueden volar por la radioactividad, es normal ver el suelo lleno de pajaros cantando marchas funebres

Silencio

KIba: ah, verdad?

Yukey: en serio?

Kiba: no, pero te callo

Yukey: eres muy sádico, bueno, les enseñare uno

Entraron a la casa, saco un libro y se los enseño

Yukey: miren-lo abrió- es asi

Kiba: es una casa!

Neji: solo que pequeña

Yukey: bueno, ya que saben como es va…y como hace rato que les dije que iban a hacer un comedero no dijeron que no sabían? Parecía que si lo sabían

Sasuke: era para que no supieras que eramos incultos

Yukey: ah…quieren hacer el comedero o prefieren matar peces?

Kiba: quien es el sadico ahora

Naruto: pero si es una buena idea!!! Vamos!!

Naruto salió corriendo

Neji: NARUTO!!! NO MATAREMOS PECES!!!

Naruto: entonces no den opciones

Lee: hacemos el comedero

Kiba: sigo con la misma pregunta…de que nos va a servir hacerles la vida mas facil a los pajaros?

Yukey: ustedes solo háganlo, quieren puntos?

Kiba: pero…esque…

Los chicos miraron a las chicas, que voltearon a otro lado bruscamente

Yukey: porque no se disculpan y ya?

Kiba: porque no hicimos nada

Yukey: asi nunca les volverán a hablar

Los chicos se miraron

Yukey: bueno, ya me voy, ah, si no tienen hoy el comedero no les doy puntos y cuando vea a su profesor, si es que viene en algún momento, le digo a su profesor que los deje mas tiempo aqui

Yukey entro a la casa

Neji: que hacemos?

Naruto: disculparnos?

Sasuke: pero en serio que no hicimos nada que merezca que nos disculpemos

Lee: y que tiene? Si no lo hacemos no vamos a ganar los puntos

Shino: pero es humillante

Chouji: mientras podamos comer

Sasuke: alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?

Silencio…

Chouji: no!!!

Corrió hacia las chicas

Chouji: lo sentimos!!! Lo sentimos mucho!! Hablenos!!!

Chicos: Chouji!!!!

Shikamaru: vamos a tener que hacerlo

Los chicos se miraron, se acercaron lentamente

Kiba: uhm…oigan…

Sakura: que quieren?

Neji: bueno…

Tenten: si tiene algo que decir díganlo ya, si no váyanse y no molesten, como lo hacen siempre

Neji: nunca me disculpare con esas cosas si nos hablan asi!!

Chicas: cosas??? COSAS???

Kiba: no tienen derecho!! Ya nos íbamos a disculpar!!!

Los chicos se voltearon y se fueron

Sakura: yo los voy a matar!!!

Hinata y Tenten la detuvieron

Tenten: no valen la pena! Dejalos Sakura!

Neji: ninguna de ustedes vale la pena

Sakura y Hinata detuvieron a Tenten

Tenten: suéltenme!!! Quiero golpearlo!!! Neji baka!!!

Despues de un rato, las chicas estaban sentadas al lado de un rio

Sakura: son unos idiotas

Ino: mira que decirnos cosas

Hinata: no se veian arrepentidos…

Tenten: malditos

Temari: es todo su culpa, que sufran

Todas: si!! Que sufran!!

Sakura: Que se mueran!!!

Hinata: t...tampoco exageres Sakura

Sakura: gomen, me deje llevar por la ira

Escucharon como si alguien forcejeara

X:basta! Déjenme! Digan que voy a ir!

Hinata: q…que es eso?

X: Ah!

Alguien cayo en medio de ellas

Chicas: AAhhhh!!!


	12. Una carta

Gomen!!

perdon por la tardanza, eske me deprimi un poco, pero aki esta!

ojala y les guste!

carta  
_pensamientos_

* * *

X: oigan! No griten!

Chicas: Aaahhh!

X: cálmense!!

Chicas: Aaahhh!! Mátenlo!!

Todas se tiraron encima de la persona

Sakura: ya veras! Maldito pervertido!!

Ino: no puedes con nosotras!

X: kya!!!! Déjenme!!!!! Y callense!!!!

Todas se callaron por un momento

Chicas: KIBA???

Kiba: si que son escandalosas!

Hinata: q…que haces aquí?

Kiba: podrían quitarse de encima de mi por favor?

Las chicas se quitaron de encima de el

Kiba: gracias

Tente: ahora si, que haces aquí?

Kiba: uhm…si…eso…eh…yo fui el único menos cobarde asi que…-saco un papel de quien sabe donde- tengan, de parte de todos, miren que fue muy difícil y no se rian si es tonto

Chicas: ¿?

Kiba se los dio

Kiba: ya me voy, antes de que me golpeen de nuevo

Kiba se fue, las chicas miraron el papel

Sakura: parece una carta

Hinata:d…de que?

Sakura: si al menos escribieran mas …derecho…

Temari: es la letra de Gaara, de repente le entiendo, a ver

Le dieron la hoja a Temari

Temari: veamos…dice…Chicas: …uhm….aqui no le entiendo…ah…lamentamos averlas... jajaja-señalo la carta- escribieron con un montón de faltas de ortografía-volvió a mirar la carta-veamos...lamentamos averlas echo sentir mal

Sakura: si como no

Tenten: como sabemos que es verdad?

Temari: dejen termino de leer y vemos si les creemos

Todas: bueno

Temari: esperamos que entiendan que no era nuestra intensión, pero como estamos idiotas…

Silencio

Hinata: s…se dijeron idiotas?

Tenten: entonces si es en serio

Sakura: sigue leyendo

Temari asintió

Temari: no creimos que se enogarían asi, lo sentimos, por fabor no se enojen mas, a ustedes nunca nadie podrá reemplasarlas en nada, pero fue un momento de estupides

Temari suspiro

Temari: no puedo, me confundo, esta demasiado mal, alguien quiere intentarlo?

Hinata: y-yo!

Temari: ten

Hinata tomó la carta

Hinata:uhm...fue un momento de estupides y no avíamos entendido eso, hasta ahora que se enojaron y no nos hablaban entendimos todo, no son salbajes, solo un poco vengativas, pero lindas, nos disculpan? 

Todas se miraron

Sakura: eso…

Hinata: fue muy…bonito…

Tenten: si…

Hinata: y la firmaron

Sakura: a ver…

Todas vieron la hoja, efectivamente tenía la firma de todos

Tenten: mmm…que les decimos?

Se volvieron a mirar

En otra parte

Neji: sigo diciendo que fue muy cursi

Sasuke: pero seguro que les va a gustar

Lee: somos geniales en eso de las cartas!

Chouji: espero que no se enojen mas

Shikamaru: mientras no sean problematicas y le entiendan, escriben muy mal

Gaara: no es mi culpa!

Naruto: y ahora que hacemos?

Kiba: esperar

Shino: que mas?

Gaara: ya me aburri

Kankuro: igual yo

Naruto: ya esta oscuro

Kiba: Yukey nos va a pegar…no vamos a acabar su comedero…

Naruto: seguro esta pensando nuevas tácticas de tortura

En la casa, en un sillon

Yukey: zzzzzzz….no mamá…jjjjjjjjj….otro rato……..zzzzzzzz

Afuera

Los chicos suspiraron

Kiba: empiezo a asustarme de la reacción de las…Ahh!

Todos los chicos cayeron al suelo porque las chicas se les habían aventado

Sakura: quien diría que ustedes podrían escribir algo asi!!

Sasuke: que demonios pasa??

Kiba: no respiro…

Tenten: fue una de las cosas mas bonitas que hemos leído!! aunque llenísima de errores!!

Neji: ya quítense…

Hinata: solo por haber escrito eso los perdonamos!

Kiba: es en serio…

Temari: y miren que apenas pudimos leer su letra

Gaara: ellos me obligaron a escribirla

Kiba: quítense!!!!

Hinata: fue muy lindo que hicieran eso!

Kankuro: ya entendimos

Chicas: son taaaaaan cursis!!! Son geniales!!

Shikamaru: que problemática reacción

Kiba: porque siempre me asfixio yo??

Naruto: no siento mis piernas

X: vaya, vaya, si que han avanzado

Todos miraron a un lado

Todos: Kakashi-sensei!!

Kakashi: antes era asi, pero se mordían, y ahora son abrazos

Naruto: entonces ya nos va a sacar de aquí?

Kakashi: no, como veo que van muy bien y que se están divirtiendo les aumentare una semana

Todos: que???

Kakashi: bueno, solo pasaba por aquí, asi que ya me voy

Todos: no! Espere!!

Kakashi: que pasa?

Neji: no podemos quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo!!!

Kakashi: porque no?

Todos: p…porque…eh…no conviviremos!! Terminaremos comiéndonos entre nosotros!!

Kakashi se agacho junto a ellos

Kakashi: pero si apenas es el tercer dia y ya se abrazan, imagínense 3 semanas, terminaran sin poder separarse, y eso nos beneficiaria a todos, y mas a Ichiraku

Naruto: solo lo rompimos una vez!!

Kakashi: y lo explotaron una vez, y lo destrozaron una vez, y lo tiraron por un precipicio una vez…

Silencio….

Kakashi: ven?, bueno, solo venia para revisarlos de que no se mordieran, adios

Todos: n…no! Espere!!

Kakashi: lo siento debo irme..._me quedé en una parte muuuuuuuuuuy interesante! jijiji_

Kakashi se fue

Sasuke: una…semana mas??

Naruto: apenas es el tercer dia!!

Shino: 11 capitulos y 3 dias??

Kiba: si no se quitan las tiro!!! Me estoy muriendo!

Chicas: Ah! Lo sentimos!

Se quitaron

Kiba: Gracias

Sakura: Yo no me quiero quedar aquí otra semana mas!

Sasuke: Y tu crees que nosotros si?

Sakura: vosotros son mas de instinto animal, en cambio yo soy mas civilizada

Silencio...

Neji: aaaaja, que hacemos con lo del comedero?

Sasuke: le pedimos a Yukey que nos lo aplazca, ya es de noche y hay que poner las tiendas y comer

X: y como convivieron bastante bien los voy a dejar

Voltearon a un lado Yukey estaba recargada en un árbol

Sasuke: hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Yukey: lo suficiente, el comedero lo empiezan mañana, ahora quiero ver como se organizan con las tiendas y eso, vamos

* * *

bueno, ahi esta, no estoy muy inspirada ahorita, veré si puedo escribir mas

Sayo!


	13. Comida

Aqui esta otro capitulo!!!!!!!

perdon por la tardanza!!! lo siento!

pero bueno! mejor los dejo!

Reviewen o dejen review, como se diga! ¿siiiiii?

(_pensamientos_)

* * *

Neji: que hacemos con lo del comedero?

Sasuke: le pedimos a Yukey que nos lo aplazca, ya es de noche y hay que poner las tiendas y comer

X: y como convivieron bastante bien los voy a dejar

Voltearon a un lado Yukey estaba recargada en un árbol

Sasuke: hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Yukey: lo suficiente, el comedero lo empiezan mañana, ahora quiero ver como se organizan con las tiendas y eso, vamos

Cada grupo se reunió

Yukey: ah! Sakura podrías cambiar de equipo con Tenten?

Sakura: eh? Porqué?

Yukey: aparte de que eres una obsesionada con Sasuke tienes que convivir mas con Ino

Sakura: con esa cerda???

Yukey: ves?

Sakura: …bueno…._ahi te voy cerda!_

Tenten y Sakura se cambiaron

Tenten: bueno…y ahora que?

Neji: hay que poner las tiendas

En el equipo de shikamaru, temari, ino, sakura, kankuro, chouji, lee…

Shikamaru: quien pone las tiendas

Kankuro: yo

Chouji: y yo

Temari: yo y Shikamaru buscaremos la comida

Shikamaru: eh????

Temari: vamos

Temari lo fue arrastrando

Shikamaru: que te pasa???

Lee: y yo…ire por agua!!

Sakura: ino-cerda y yo haremos la comida

Ino: si frentezota

Kankuro y Chouji pusieron las tiendas, Shikamaru y Temari regresaron con comida y Lee con agua, Sakura e Ino hicieron la comida

En el otro equipo no fue tan fácil

Naruto y Shino ponían las tiendas, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Kiba se acercaron a Tenten y Hinata

Tenten: que pasa?

Neji: uhm…es solo que….

Sasuke: queríamos saber…

Tenten: solo díganlo

Kiba: esque queríamos que nos enseñaran a cocinar

Tenten y Hinata se miraron

Tenten: claro…hoy les enseñamos a Sasuke y a Neji y mañana a Gaara y a Kiba ¿si?

Ellos: si

Despues de un rato…Yukey se les acerco

Yukey: los demás ya están comiendo…quien de ustedes esta haciendo la comida?

Kiba: Neji y Sasuke…por eso huele a quemado…uhm…Hinata?

Hinata: q…que pasa?

Kiba: seria mejor si les ayudas, creo que no le entienden a Tenten, y queremos comer decente

Hinata: c…claro

Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y a Neji

Yukey: no Neji es el que manda a los demás?

Shino: si,pero el, Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara quieren aprender a cocinar y pues…

Yukey: oooohhhh

Sasuke: uhm…hubo un pequeño problema con la comida

Hinata: necesitaremos mas

Hinata les mostro un sarten negro que anteriormente era gris

Kiba: que…que le paso?

Neji y Sasuke se miraron

Sasuke: eh…

Neji: nunca…lo habíamos hecho antes

Tenten: no tu vives solo?

Sasuke: pido comida

Tenten: ah…que Neji, Kiba y Hinata busquen mas comida

Sasuke: yo…buscare algo para hacerla

Ya mas noche…los grupos estaban alrededor de sus fogatas

Kiba: bueno, al menos hoy nos entretuvimos en algo

Naruto: eh Neji! Porque no te apresuras? Quiero comer!

Neji: CALLATE!! Es la primera vez que cocino! Asi que esperate!

Naruto: no creo que sea tan difícil!

Neji: entonces pasado mañana lo haces tu!

Naruto: porque no mañana?

Neji: mañana les toca a Gaara y Kiba! Hinata-sama! Que es esto?

Hinata:(_sentido logico=0_)es...es la verdura

Neji: y que le hago?

Hinata:(..._- 1_) va en la olla, pero primero hay que cortarla

Naruto(susurro): Sasuke de donde conseguiste la olla y lo demás?

Sasuke(susurro): Cállate!

En la casa…

Yukey: aaahhh!!! No tengo ni platos!!! Ni vasos!!! Ni sartenes y ollas!!!! Que demonios pasa aquí???

Afuera

Sasuke: Tenten que le hago a esto?

Tenten: eso…no se, no lo había visto antes

Kiba: eh! Creo que el agua se evaporo!

Sasuke: no de nuevo!

Neji: ah!

Neji se metió un dedo en la boca

Sasuke: ah!

Sasuke empezó a sacudir sus manos después de tomar la olla

Tenten: genial, tenemos dos heridos, alguien trajo un botiquín?

Hinata: yo, ahora lo traigo

Tenten le puso una crema en las manos a Sasuke

Tenten: me sorprendes, eres el numero uno de la clase y no sabes que si pones agua a hervir en una olla no debes de agarrar la olla sin algo que cubra tus manos?

Sasuke: lo siento…en serio que no se me había ocurrido…

Tenten suspiro, termino de curar a Sasuke y se acerco a Neji

Neji: yo estoy bien!

Tenten: claaaaro. Que va a pasar si se te infecta?

Neji: no me pasara nada

Tenten: no puedes dejar de ser orgulloso por solo un momento??

Neji se ofendió, vio a otra parte y le extendió su mano a Tenten

Naruto: y que paso con la comida?

Neji: ahora te esperas otro rato

EL "otro rato" fue de hecho una hora y media mas, todos tenían hambre, y se limitaban a ver al otro equipo comiendo hamburguesas y hot-dogs

Naruto: d…de donde los sacaron?

Kiba: Choji…tenia mucha comida guardada

Tenten: mooooo…...porque tardan tanto en aprender a hacer una simple sopa?...

En el otro grupo…

Ino: oigan….me empiezan a dar miedo…

Sakura: y que lo digas…ven la comida con deseo

Kankuro: y si nos muerden?

Temari: me pregunto…si Hinata y Tenten se sentiran solas…

Shikamaru: porque?

Temari: están rodeadas de 6 chicos…además….seguro Naruto le aprendió mañitas a Jiraiya

Todos: ………que miedo…

* * *

No es el mejor capitulo, pero ahorita subo el otro

Sayo!


	14. Ebriedad

Aqui esta el siguiente!

por favor dejen algun review!!

* * *

Hinata: ya esta la comida

Todos: siiiiii

Les dieron a cada quien un plato y empezaron a comerlo rápidamente, ni siquiera preguntaron que porquería les habían dado...una porqueria verde azulada con grumos...pero no hablemos de eso!

Tenten: oye Gaara

Gaara: mm?

Tenten: porque estabas enojado con Naruto hace rato?

Naruto: si! Me pusiste un tranquilizante!!

Kiba: y todavía se te nota

Naruto: eh??

Todos: porque?

Kiba: miren

Kiba se puso enfrente de Naruto y lo miro sin hacer ninguna expresión

Naruto:…

Kiba:…

Naruto:…

Kiba:…

Todos mirándolos fijamente:…

Naruto:….pffft…JAJAJAJAJA

Empezo a rodar de nuevo en el suelo

Naruto: es tan gracioso!!!los quiero a todos!!!

Kiba: ven?-regresó a su lugar- me di cuenta cuando se le quedo viendo a una ardilla y comenzó a hablarle y luego se carcajeó

Neji: porque?

Kiba: le pregunte y me dijo que la ardilla le había contado un chiste buenisimo

Hinata: Naruto-kun…-lo miro aún rodando en el suelo

Tenten: wow…bueno…regresando a lo de antes….

Gaara: fue su culpa que me mandaran con Kankuro a con el director

Sasuke: en serio?

Gaara: si, me empezó a hacer bromas de niños de 2 años, le pegué, intentó pegarme, le pegué, intentó pegarme, le pegué, intentó…

Tenten: ya quedó clara esa parte

Gaara: Kankuro solo nos veía, bueno…después intento separarnos, Naruto lo mordió y entonces el gritó y lo azotó al suelo

Hinata: y…y se lastimó mucho?

Gaara: no, Kankuro se estaba recuperando de una aplastada que le dieron en el equipo de futbol americano, asi que no tenia muchas fuerzas, bueno, el caso es que después de un rato lo dejé en paz ,nos aventó su mochila pero nos agachamos y le dio al director, Naruto le grito que nosotros habíamos sido y se echo a correr

Tenten: por eso los castigaron?

Gaara asintió

Todos miraron a Naruto, que seguía rodando

Hinata: c…como cuanto tiempo estará asi?

Kiba: a saber

Shino: fueron dos tranquilizantes, y parece que le afectan mas ahora

Sasuke: mientras no haga ruido

Naruto: LOOOOOS QUIEEEERO A TOOOOOOODOSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Naruto abrazo a Sasuke por los hombros

Sasuke: iugh!!!! Quitate!!!

Naruto: canta Sasuke!!! You…you are my frrrrrriend!!!! Aaaahhh! Ano hi no yuuuuuuuume!!!!!!!

Sasuke intento apartarlo

Sasuke: parece que esta borracho!!!!

Kiba: hace rato se comio unos chocolates de Lee

Tenten: Noooooo!!!!! Se los dio Gai-sensei!!! Tienen sake!!!!

Todos: que????

Hinata: N…Naruto-kun esta borracho??

Naruto:ima demo!!!! Mada!!!!! wasuretenai deCHou?

Shino: solo una pregunta…porque todo le pasa a Naruto?

Todos: no es cierto

Una silla cayo encima de Naruto

Yukey: podrían callarse?????

Yukey volvió a entrar a la casa

Todos: es cierto

Hinata: N…Naruto-kun se quedo dormido

Sasuke: iugh! Encima de mi!!! Esta babeando!!!!

Sasuke lo empujo y Naruto cayo en las piernas de Hinata, que se puso completamente roja

Hinata: N…N…Naruto-kun!

Se desmayo y Tenten la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo

Kiba: quítenselo de encima!! Pobre Hinata!!!

Shino y Neji quitaron de las piernas de Hinata a Naruto, que se abrazo a un árbol

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Todos: . . .

Kiba: no...quiero saber que esta soñando

Sakura: NARUTO!!!

Sakura salio de la tienda y arranco a Naruto del árbol,

Naruto: que?? Que pa…Sakura-chan!!

Sakura: me entero que vuelves a soñar algo indecente y te mato!!!!!

Lo avento y se estrello contra un arbol,

Kiba: definitivamente, todo le pasa a Naruto

Todos asintieron, Hinata despertó

Hinata: que paso?

Tenten: nada, mejor ya nos vamos a dormir

Todos: bien

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo

vere cuando subo otro cap

Sayo!


	15. no se me ocurrio ninguno Parte 1

bien!

aqui esta el otro capitulo!

Mi prima y yo ya teniamos una pareja para Yukey, lo cual hizo que escribiera toda una saga solo de esa pareja pero bueno!

ke les ando diciendo!

aqui esta el capitulo!!!!

* * *

En la tienda de el equipo de Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Chouji y Lee, veian a Shikamaru y Kankuro jugando shougi

Shikamaru: eh????

Kankuro: ja!! Gane!!

Lee: oooohhh!!!! Kankuro-san!!!!

Shikamaru: como pudiste ganarme???

Kankuro: yo que se!!! Solo movi las piezas de un lado para otro!! Siiii !!!

Temari: JA-JA!!!! Les gane!!!-señalo a Sakura e Ino- pagenme!!!

Ino y Sakura miraban muy soprendidas el tablero

Ino: c…como pudiste perder???

Sakura: eres el que mejor juega!!!

Shikamaru: problemático, es todo lo que voy a decir

Temari: chiiiiicas! –apunto a su palma- algo me deben dar ¿no?

Ino y Sakura suspiraron y le dieron dinero a Temari

Temari: graaaacias

Sakura: Temari-san, como sabias que Kankuro ganaría??

Temari: Kankuro tiene una especie de suerte en los juegos que no conoce

Todos: eh??

Temari: como no sabe que hacer, se pone a pensar en otras cosas mientras juega, y parece que su "yo interno" sabe mucho de juegos, solo que a veces parece que lo posee

Adentro de Kankuro….

Inner: JA! Gane de nuevo! Eso Kankuro…-frotandose las manos-piérdete en tus pensamientos…yo aquí juego… MUAJAJAJA

Vieron como Kankuro se reia como desquiciado sin razón aparente

Temari: ven?

Todos: …

Choji: alguien tiene hambre?

Sakura: ahhhh….me voy a dormir…

Ino: igual yo

Temari: ahhh!! Estafadoras!!! Solo me dieron la mitad!!!

Las dos: es todo lo que tenemos!!

Temari: tienen que pagarme!!!

Las dos: ya no tenemos nada!

Temari empezó a zarandearlas

Temari: pagenme!!!! Pagenme o moriran!!!!

Lee: Sakura-san! Puedo prestarte dinero!

Sakura: en verdad???

Sakura se solto de Temari

Sakura: te lo agadeceria muchísimo!! Te pagare cuando regresemos!!

Ino: y yo???

Shikamaru: no hay dinero

Choji: no tengo

Sakura: ni modo! Pobre de ti!

Lee le extendió el dinero a Sakura, Sakura lo tomo, Lee hizo un movimiento como si quisiera darle un beso, Sakura no se dio cuenta, alzo los brazos, golpeando a Lee

Sakura: no moriré hoy!!! Siiii!!

Sakura fue hacia Temari y le pago, Lee seguía en el suelo

Lee: Sa…Sakura-san es muy fuerte…

Ino: uy, eso dolio…

Sakura: viviré mas!!

Ino: y yo como voy a conseguir el dinero???

Temari: no lo se, no me importa, dame mi dinero

Ino: ya! Le pediré a Yukey!!

Ino salio de la tienda y fue a casa de Yukey, toco la puerta, después de un buen rato, una Yukey somnolienta abrió

Yukey: que?

Ino: tienes dinero para prestarme

Yukey: no

Ino: no es pregunta es afirmación, dame dinero

Yukey: YAWN… porque habría de hacerlo

Ino: porque sino moriré y te culparan a ti, además es préstamo no regalo, te pago luego

Yukey: como? si después de esto ya no nos vamos a ver

Ino: por correo, yo que se, pero terminaría pagándote

Yukey: en serio?

Ino: porque no confías en mi?????

Yukey: urgh!

Ino la tomo de su playera y empezó a zarandearla

Ino: tienes que darme dinero!!! No quiero morir!!!! Se que tienes dinero!!! Dame-el-dinero!!!!

Ahora!!!!

Yukey: ya!!! Ya!!! Ahora vengo!!!

Ino la solto, Yukey azoto la puerta y después de un rato volvió a abrir

Yukey: ten!! Me das miedo!!! Ya ni me pagues!!!

Volvio a azotar la puerta

Ino: gracias!

Ino regresó a la tienda

Ino: ten Temari!

Temari: bien

Shikamaru: problemática, te tardaste

Choji: ya nos vamos a dormir! Konban wa!!

Choji se acosto y se durmió bastante en seguida

Ino: bien

Temari: buenas noches

Sakura: YAWN…hasta mañana

Lee: a dormir!!

Mientras en la otra tienda…

* * *

Dejen sus reviews!

Quien quisieran ke fuera la pareja de Yukey???

solo por curiosidad!

Sayo!


	16. no se me ocurrio ninguno Parte 2

yay!

empiezan las amenazas de muerte jaja

de acuerdo!

aqui esta el otro cap! un poco raro pero bueno!

susurro

* * *

Mientras en la otra tienda…

Hinata y Tenten estaban muy cerca una de la otra, intentando ver alrededor

Tenten: Hinata

Hinata: q-que pasa Tenten-chan

Tenten: n-no veo nada y tu?

Hinata: t-tampoco

Tenten: que hacemos si los chicos intentan hacernos algo?

Hinata: l-los mordemos

Tenten: b-bien

Se quedaron asi otro rato

Escucharon un ruido cerca

Hinata/Tenten: kya!!!

Tenten: wa! No quiero morir! No he dado mi primer beso!!!

Silencio

Tenten: lo dije…en voz alta?

Hinata: T-Tenten-chan, no has dado tu primer beso?

Tenten suspiró

Tenten: creo que no

Hinata: y-yo tampoco

Tenten: en serio?

Hinata: hai!

Tenten: wa! Crei que era la única

Hinata: las demás chicas ya lo tuvieron?

Tenten: que yo sepa si

En el otro lado de la tienda

Naruto: oigan, no veo nada,donde están las chicas?

Neji: no se, ni te muevas que si las tocas morimos todos

Gaara: les dan miedo las chicas?

Kiba: eeey, ya viste lo que nos hicieron

Gaara: si, pero, no pueden ser asi siempre ¿no?

Todos: pues…

Gaara: entonces…siempre les temen?

Silencio…todos agacharon la cabeza con una gota

Todos: si…

Gaara: ah…que triste…hasta a Hinata

Kiba: no la has visto en serio enojada

Gaara: se ve tranquila

Kiba: exacto! Se ve

Shino: si quieres probarlo hazle algo

Kiba: q-que te pasa Shino???

Gaara: no, ya me dieron cosa

Sasuke: ya se habrán dormido?

Neji: no quiero ir a ver

Shino: ni yo

Sasuke: yo tampoco

Kiba: no creo que sigan muy enojadas por lo de Kikyo….o si?

X: si

Silencio

Kiba: de acuerdo…donde esta la lámpara?

Sasuke: para que?

Kiba: mal presentimiento

Shino: aquí esta

Kiba prendió la lámpara

Todos: AAAHHH!!!

De alguna curiosa manera, Tenten y Hinata habían quedado en medio de todos los chicos

Naruto: como demonios paso esto???

Tenten: no se acerquen!!! Se acercan y moriran!!!!

Silencio, nadie se movio, se apago la lámpara

X: kya!!!!!!! Préndanla préndanla!!!!

Kiba: no puedo!!!

Neji: prendela de una vez!!!

Naruto: no quiero morir!!!

Gaara: que ruidoso

Despues de lo que parecieron horas la lámpara pudo prenderse, todos suspiraron

Hinata: t-tenten-chan que hacemos?

Tenten pareció despertar de un trance, se sobresalto

Tenten: escucharon de lo que hablamos?

Los chicos se miraron

Kiba:n-no!

Shino: claro que no!

Sasuke: nada!

Naruto: ahahaha

Neji: no las escuchamos!

Gaara: asi son siempre?

Tenten y Hinata se sonrojaron

Tenten: tenía que ser secreto!!!

Neji: n-no vamos a decirlo!

Kiba: no!

Naruto: no nos atrevemos!

Tenten: el punto es que lo saben! Debo besar a alguien!

Todos:¿¿??

* * *

yay!!!

a quien va a besar Tenten???

Tenten es asi??? ni idea jaja lo dudo

corto el cap pero muy pronto subo la conti

reviewen!! es mi alimento diario!!


	17. Un beso

heeeeey!

se que esto no fue MUY PRONTO, pero *tic* con eso de que empeza la escuela, estoy medio estresadita *doble tic*

pero bueno! aqui esta la conti!

comenten vale??

* * *

Tenten: debo besar a alguien!

Todos: ¿¿??

Tenten: veamos…

Sasuke: l-lo dices en serio?

Tenten: por supuesto que si!

Hinata: p-pero Tenten-chan!

Tenten: es necesario Hinata! Vamos a jugar botella!

Kiba: n-no les habia dicho que tenía que ir a ver a Yukey? Ahaha ya-ya me voy

Tenten: nadie se va a ir hasta que bese a alguien!!

Kiba: puedes besar a Akamaru!

Akamaru: (que????)

Tenten: no besare un perro

Akamaru: (ja-ja!!)

Tenten cerro la tienda y a saber de donde saco una botella

Sasuke: n-no! Luego!

Tenten: mañana irán con el chisme!!

Sasuke:no decimos nada!

Neji: en serio!

Naruto: nadie se va a enterar!!

Tenten: pónganse en circulo!

Hinata: T-Tenten-chan!

Tenten: vamos Hinata!-señalo a los hicos- Prefiero besar a cualquiera de esas cosas-

Chicos: ey!

Tenten: a vivir mi vida humillada por no haber besado a alguien aun!

Sentó a Hinata y a todos los chicos en circulo, también se sento ella, los chicos temblaban

Tenten: como no quiero besar a dos chicos, lo haremos hasta que Hinata y yo besemos a uno, si nos toca de nuevo, lo dejamos pasar

Cuando Tenten giró la botella a los chicos los recorrió un escalofrio

Akamaru:(_en situaciones como este_ _me alegra ser perro…)_

La botella giraba, y se detuvo en…Sasuke y Gaara???

Sasuke/Gaara: NO LO HARE!

Los chicos: JAJAJA

Tenten: intento reprimir mi alegría

Sasuke/Gaara: que???

Gaara: nada de eso! Tu eres la que quería el beso!

Sasuke: _otro beso asi no! _Girala de nuevo, esto nunca paso!

Tenten: ya, ya, tranquilos, ni que fuera que

Tenten giro la botella

Neji: que hora es?

Shino: como las…

Kiba: …2:32

Neji: mmm, que ya le toque a alguna de las dos, con quien sea, ya no impor-

Tenten: hasta que al fin! Veamos…me tocó con

Siguio con la mirada el camino de la botella

Tenten: Kiba!

Kiba: que????-miró la botella, que apuntaba a él-n…no vale!!!

Tenten: de entre todos, era el que menos crei que me tocaria

Kiba: y-y no te tocó!!!-movió la botella-mira!! Te toco con Shino!!

Shino: ey! No me metas a mi! Solo besala!

Akamaru:(_jajaja ya tengo que contarle a los demás perros)_

Tenten: lo siento Kiba, ni modo

Tenten se le acerco

Kiba se alejo

Kiba: n-no! No me toques!!

Tenten lo tomo de los brazos

Kiba: n-no!!

Tenten: no te muevas!!

Hinata: T-Tenten-chan!

Kiba: por favor! Ah!

Kiba se cayó para atrás y Tenten encima de él

Todos abrieron la boca

Akamaru:(_santo dios!!! Nadie tiene una cámara???)_

Tenten: te dije que no te movieras!!

Kiba:p-pi-piensalo!! Es tu primer beso!! No lo quieres conmigo!!

Tenten: tu cállate y besame!

Hinata: d-deberias pensarlo Tenten-chan!

Naruto: eres sadica!

Gaara: ahora se porque les temen!

Tenten: pierdo la concentración! Callense!!

Silencio

Tenten cerro los ojos y acerco su cara a la de Kiba

Todos: _en serio lo va a hacer????_

Kiba: _nonononono_

Los labios de Kiba y Tenten estaban a punto de tocarse

X: wa!!! Que demonios están haciendo???

En menos de un segundo Kiba estaba abrazando a Yukey

Kiba: no sabes cuanto te quiero!!!

Yukey: ah…seh…eh…no entiendo

Tenten se talló los ojos, miro a los demás, que intentaban alejarse de ella

Tenten: que pasa? Porque me ven asi?

Naruto: c-como que porque????

Neji: eres sadica!!!

Tenten: hah? Que paso?

Kiba aun no soltaba a Yukey por el trauma

Kiba: quisiste besarme!!!

Tenten: que??? Nunca lo haría!!

Todos: querías besarlo!!!

Tenten: como???

Hinata: e-es verdad Tenten-chan

Tenten:¿?

Yukey: Tenten…acaso eres sonámbula?

Tenten: no se los habia dicho?

Todos: que???

Tenten: uy, no se los habia dicho

Yujey intentaba separar a Kiba

Kiba: ibas a besarme y no lo ibas a recordar????

Tenten:…ah…creo que no

Silencio

Yukey(aun intentando quitar a Kiba): bueno…mejor ya duérmanse ¿no?

Kiba: mientras me alejen de ella todo estará perfecto!!

Yukey: si, pero ya suéltame

Tenten: perdón, soy otra persona sonámbula

Kiba solto a Yukey: no me hables!!!

Tenten: Kiba…

Kiba: acosadora pervertida!!!

Hinata: entonces dejaremos lo de la botella?

Tenten: claro, no le veo el chiste

Todos suspiraron

Yukey: eh…ya me voy

Sasuke: oye, a que veniste?

Yukey: pareció que estaban matando a alguien, se oian todos sus gritos de "eres sadica!"

Todos: ah

Yukey: santo dios, en serio que dan miedo

Salio, todos seguían con lo del sonambulismo de Tenten

Shino: Yukey!

Regreso

Yukey: seh?

Shino: ah…duerme bien

Yukey:¿? Igual

Salio

Kiba: que no me hables!

Tenten: pero

Sasuke: ya vamos a dormirnos

Tenten suspiro

Todos: bueno

Con eso apagaron la "luz" y se durmieron

* * *

ahi esta!!

medio raritin, pero que le voy a hacer, jaja

comenten si???


	18. Mision imposible

Heeeeey!! Aki Hanshakou de nuevo!!

perdon por tardar tanto, pero bueno, aki esta el otro cap! El pasado recuerden fue el de Tenten sonámbula

comenten!!

* * *

Al dia siguiente los dos equipos se reunieron por un pequeño problema que los consumía…literalmente

Chouji: se acabó la comidaaaaaaaa!!!

Sakura: en efecto…

Tomo una de las bolsas supuestas llenas de comida y la volteó, miró a los demás

Sakura: nada de nada

Chouji: NOOOOOO!!!

Temari: que hacemos?

Kiba: pues ir a buscar más

Lee: no puede ser tan malo! Vamos!

Sasuke: el punto es que la última vez casi nos come un puma

Kiba: y ahora que nos tocaba cocinar…

Gaara: es el destino

Lee: entonces??

Ino: pues…esperamos?

Sakuro: Ino, ten lógica, ya viste a Chouji?

Todos lo miraron, empezaba a agonizar en el piso

Ino: wa! Jamás lo habia visto asi

Kankuro: se va a morir?

Shikamaru: espero que no

Choji: COMIDA!!!

Todos: ¿?

Voltearon a verlo, abrieron mucho los ojos

Todos: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Choji los veía con las pupilas dilatadas y babeando, se levantó y corrió hacia ellos

CHoji: COMIDA!!!!

Todos se echaron a correr gritando

Ino: que demonios le sucede????

Shikamaru: nunca le habia pasado!!

Naruto: que hacemos???

Kiba: intentar que no nos coma!!!

Sasuke: no podemos correr toda la vida!!!

Neji: no pero si hasta que se canse!

Kiba: vamos! Todos los que no quieran ser comidos al árbol!!!

En 5 segundos ya todos estaban en las ramas de un árbol

Tenten: que miedo

Lee: wa!!!

Sakura: Lee!

Todos voltearon

Todos: Ah!! Lee!!!

Chouji habia alcanzado a Lee y parecia querer comérselo

Lee: no quiero ser comida!!

Choji: aaahm!!

Lee: iee!!!!

Tenten: que hacemos???

Temario: no podemos dejar que se lo coma!!

Chicos: porque no??

Sakura: no van a ayudarlo???

Lee: aaaahh!! Me mordió!!!!

Shikamaru: Choji!! No hagas eso!!

Shikamaru empezó a bajar

Sakura: pues muéranse ustedes, yo voy a ayudarlo

Tenten: igual yo

Hinata: yo también

Ino: espérenme!

Temari: ya voy yo igual!

Las chicas empezaron a bajar del árbol, los chicos se miraron

Kiba: de echo….tienen razón…

Naruto: porque tenemos que tener corazón??

Neji: no es justo

Gaara: ya que

Kankuro: pues…

Shino: total

Todos suspiraron

Todos: alla vamos…

Cuando todos bajaron vieron que las chicas jalaban de un brazo a Lee y del otro Choji lo detenía, y Shikamaru lo jalaba a él

Sakura: vamos!! Suéltalo!!

Choji: NO! Es mi comida!!!

Shikamaru: Choji! En serio!! No te lo puedes comer!

Choji: si puedo!!!

Kiba: bueno… que sirvan todas esas peleas que hemos tenido…

Naruto: si!! Todos encima de Choji!!!

Chicos: si!!!

En menos de un segundo todos se tiraban encima de Choji, que por necesidad tuvo que soltar a Lee, que cayó encima de todas las chicas

Shikamaru: fascinante…y ahora? Necesitamos darle de comer para que se calme

Naruto: Y si tomamos de la comida de Yukey?

Silencio y miradas entre todos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke: no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto

Tenten: sh!

Kiba: dejen ver

Neji: esto es deprimente

Hinata: es por necesidad

Todos estaban mirando por la ventana, Yukey miraba la televisión cambiando los canales

Neji: porque nosotros?

Kiba: decisión unánime, todos votaron por nosotros

Sasuke: es triste

Gaara: de echo

Tenten: además los demás se quedaron deteniendo a Choji

Naruto: es como ser espias ¿saben?

Hinata: Y-Yukey-chan se esta llendo

Tenten: en serio??

Volvieron a mirar, Yukey se habia levantado y apagado el televisor

Kiba: y va a…

Tenten: esta subiendo las escaleras

Gaara: pues va a su cuarto ¿no?

Hinata: entonces…entramos?

Silencio

Kiba: vamos…es…solo Yukey…ahora que los pienso vamos a morir si se entera

Naruto: muy cierto

Neji: ya! Vamos

Neji camino a la puerta trasera

Tenten: e-ey! Espera!

Todos lo siguieron , la puerta trasera estaba abierta, Neji iba primero, entro silenciosamente, los demás detrás de él

Kiba: donde está la cocina

Tenten: no me acuerdo, su casa es enorme

Hinata: p-pues vamos a buscar

Sasuke: vamos

Se acercaron a una puerta y la abrieron

Kiba: que tan difícil puede ser ¿no?

Sasuke: total, es una…casa????

Todos abrieron la boca al ver las millones de puertas por todas partes

Kiba: que-demonios-es-esto???

Tenten: es su casa???

Naruto: es enorme!!!

Hinata: esto…esto nunca nos lo enseñó

Neji: regresemos

Tenten: por?

Neji: porque Yukey querria una cocina junto a tantas puertas?

Silencio…

Todos: tiene razón

Cerraron la puerta y fueron hacia otra, abrieron

Kiba: esto es mas normal y reconocible

Pasaron a la sala

Naruto: ponemos música de fondo?

Todos:¿?

Naruto: ya saben, Tún-tun tun-tun tún-tun-tun tun-túruru

Todos se estamparon una mano en la cara

Kiba: solo busquemos la cocina y largemonos

Todos asintieron aun con la mano en la cara

* * *

no es mucho! pero tal ves al rato suba la otra parte

Sayonara!

comenten!


	19. Y la cocina?

Yaaaaaaaay! aqui esta el otro capitulo!! se que tardo bastante en actualizarlos!  
Bueno! espero que lo sigan leyendo!  
(Inner:si, estan bajando los reviews!! que sucede????)  
La crisis, en fin! REVIEWENME en nombre de Kami!!! T_T

Ya, dejo de lado mi emotividad

Aki esta el capitulo! Querian robarle la comida a Yukey!

* * *

**"DONDE ESTA LA COCINA???"**

Anduvieron vagabundeando un buen rato, hasta el punto de…

Naruto: AUXILIOOOOOOOO!!!

Todos se arrastraban por el suelo,lentamente como si fueran de esos zombies demacrados, verdes, con pedazos de ropa, que crees que has dejado atrás y de repente te agarran un pie y te da un paro más por la cucaracha que les salio del ojo que por que te haya agarrado

Kiba: c-como no podemos encontrar una cocina?

Gaara: no buscamos bien….

Tenten: esque no es una casa….es una mansión

Sasuke: ya no puedo………

Hinata: t-tenemos que seguir…….buscando?

Naruto: todo por comida…..

Kiba: oigan…

Todos lo miraron

Tenten: que?

Kiba: no oyeron?

Hinata: q-que?

Kiba: sh!

Se quedaron escuchando un rato…aun en el suelo

Neji: parece un…

Gaara: ronquido?

Miraron alrededor, vieron en una esquina y un escalofriiiiiiiiiiio los recorrió. Digo, no era muy normal encontrarse al puma que habia estado a punto de comérselos dormido cómodamente en un sillón

Kiba: santa madre de Kami!!!! Vámonos!!!!

Se levantaron y corrieron tan rápido que el correcaminos que se encontraron en el camino parecia tortuga y se fue con el puma a llorar

Todos: que demonios hace el puma ahí?????

No vieron el santo letrerito de piso mojado

Todos: WA!!!!!!

Despues de media hora de parecer bailarines fracasados….se estrellaron con una pared y cayeron en montón al suelo con ojos de espiral

Todos: adadadada……

"SLAM!"

Todos: …

Kiba: slam?

Tenten: que es eso?

Naruto: creo que se come

Tenten: que se come?

Naruto: si, eso amarillo

Kiba: torpe! Eso es flan!

Naruto: ah…

Hinata: entonces?

En eso oyen una voz que sale de quien sabe donde

Hanshakou: NO SEAN BAKAS! ES LA SANTA ONOMATOPEYA DE CUANDO SE CIERRA UNA PUERTA!!!

Todos: en serio? …que raro…

Hanshakou: CALLENSE!!

Les cae una ballena encima

Todos: aaaaah!!!

Hanshakou: dejen de molestarme y sigan con el guion!!!

La ballena desaparece

Kiba: apesto a pez!!!

Se desmaya

Hinata: K-Kiba-kun!

Neji: y ahora?

Tenten: pues….Naruto….que haces?

Todos(menos Kiba obviamente) lo miraron, veía una de sus manos

Todos: …

Naruto acerco su mano

Todos se acercaron "discretamente" a ver

Y…..de repente Naruto se mordió la mano en clara desesperación hambreada

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun!!!

Tenten: que haces????

Neji y Gaara le quitaron la mano de la boca

Naruto: sé a pez!! Me gusta el pez!!! MUAJAJAJA

Tenten: mejor nos vamos…

Hanshakou: dije SLAM!!!

Todos(incluido Kiba que tuvo una recuperación milagrosa): ya vamos!!!! No nos pegues de nuevo!!!!!

"SLAM!"

Parecia que cerraban una puerta..y que bajaban las esca-

Kiba(susurro): esta loca

Naruto(susurro): y que lo digas…

Tenten(susurro):porque aceptamos hacer el fic?

Hinata(susurro): dijo que nos daría vacaciones en un crucero

Gaara(susurro): si. Sol, arena, cocos, asi decía en el papelito

Neji(susurro): en una isla privada?

Hanshakou: EN EL MAR MUERTO!!! Y formaran parte de el si no continuan!!!!

Kiba: es Yukey!!

Naruto: vamos a morir!!

Todos: waaa!!!

(Hanshakou: mas les valia)

Kiba: callense! Nos va a oir!

Sasuke: hay que escondernos!!

Neji: donde???

Tenten: aquí! Todos adentro!!

Entraron a una especie de…lavandería o algo

Gaara: y ahora?

Hinata: y si viene para aca??

Kiba: ruega por que no

Tenten: a ver, callense

Tenten abrió un poco la puerta

Kiba: que ves?

Tenten: no veo que…AHÍ VIENE!!

Todos: que??

Tenten cerró

Tenten: escóndanse!

Todos: donde???

Tenten: donde sea!!!

Yukey: mmmm, no es mucha ropa, no me voy a tardar…espero…con eso de que exploto las lavadoras…

Yukey abrió la puerta , dejó la canasta de ropa encima de una de las lavadoras

Yukey: bueno, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo

Neji(susurro):ya se fue?

Kiba(susurro): no lo creo

Naruto(susurro); como cupimos los cuatro en una lavadora?

Sasuke(susurro): es un fic

Naruto(susurro): ah….oigan….alguno vio una película en la que encontraron una cabeza en una lavadora?

Silecio……

Kiba(susurro):una….cabeza?

Naruto: de una señora

Mas silencio…y varias miradas nerviosas entre todos

Tenten(susurro): y los otros chicos?

Gaara(susurro): en la lavadora de en medio

Hinata(susurro): porque tu no fuiste con ellos

Gaara(susurro): ni loco, cuanto espacio iba a haber ahí?

Las dos(susurro):Ah

Gaara: además viene a lavar ropa, es torpe meterse en una lavadora

Hinata: por eso estamos detrás de ella

Tenten: efectivamente

Gaara: oigan…creo que si los va a ver

Las dos: que???

Vieron como Yukey empezaba a abrir la lavadora

Tenten: que hacemos???

Hinata: hay que distraerla con algo para que se salgan

Gaara: pero con que?...porque la abre tan lento?

Yukey empezó a abrir la lavadora

Yukey: _…._

Gaara:Como si fuera película de terror

Tenten: si, como en la que encontraban una cabeza

Silencio….

Gaara: eres sadica

Hinata asintió

Los chicos vieron como se iba abriendo la tapa y se imaginaron hasta sus XV años si hubieran sido mujeres…que ni al caso con la muerte pero es comida gratis

*CRASH*

Yukey se sobresalto y se cubrió la cabeza agachandose

Yukey: SI EXPLOTÓ!!!!!!!

Se quedo en silencio, abrió un ojo, volteo

Yukey: espera….eso seria BOOM…

Se levanto rapidamente

Yukey: que demonios fue eso???

Salio rápidamente de ahí, Gaara. Tenten y Hinata se miraron

Tenten: y eso? Que exploto?

Gaara: a saber

Hinata: mejor hay que ir por lo chicos

Salieron de detrás de la lavadora, abrieron la tapa

Chicos: WAAA!! HUBIERA USADO EL VESTIDO VERDE MANZANA!!!

Silencio….

y….Tenten cerro de nuevo la lavadora

Tenten: y si los dejamos ahí?

Hinata:…

Gaara:…de acuer-

"Paz!"

Gaara se tomaba la cabeza con un chipote

Hinata estaba cruzada de brazos y con expresión enojada

Hinata: jamás!

Gaara: c-creí que tu eras la chica tímida…-con clara voz de dolor-…au…

Hinata: Tenten-CHAN abre la lavadora

Tenten: s-si mi capitana!

Tenten abrió la lavadora

Chicos: -ERA BAILADO EL PRIMER OPENI-

Tenten: cállense y sálganse porque les echo a Hinata!

Los chicos salieron rápidamente

Sasuke: y ahora?

Tenten: ahora si bien macho no?

Sasuke: cállate

Neji: en serio que qué hacemos?

Kiba: a largarnos de aquí

Salieron lenta y silenciosamente de ahí, escurriéndose entre las paredes como verdes gusanitos

Yukey regreso suspirando

Yukey: torpe ave, te estrellaste en mi vidrio, tan obeso estabas para romperlo? pues si, como tu no lo pagas y…¿?

Vio la tapa de la lavadora abierta

Yukey: crei que..pero no la habia…la abri?.......-se revolvio el cabello con las manos- que esta sucediendo??? Kami!!!

* * *

Ahi esta! Este si fue un poco mas largo!! Espero que reviewen!

Si???????

inner: onegai!

Nos pondra felices!

Inner: y ayudan a la asociacion!

ultimamente ha dado mucha hambre!

Inner y Hanshakou: SIIII???


End file.
